Los dioses leen Persi Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos
by AntoMack22
Summary: El segundo libro esta aquí! Nuestra semidiosa/Diosa esta devuelta con sus aventuras...
1. Chapter 1

**_Anteriormente en Persi Jackson y el ladrón del rayo…_**

 _-Eso es todo el libro… (Susurro Luke sin atreverse a levantar la vista)_

 _En ese momento volvió Hermes y después de una inclinación a su padre se llevó al semidios con él. Cuando Zeus vio a Persi (M) ponerse de pie, la detuvo._

 _-El chico está bien… solo está teniendo una charla con su padre… (Persi asintió. El dios miro a los semidioses) no son tan sutiles como creen… desde la mitad del libro sabíamos quién era el traidor… Ahora antes del siguiente libro, vamos a tener un poco de alimentos… ¿Si eres tan amable hermana de abrir el camino? (Pidió mirando a Hestia, quien asintió)_

 ** _Ahora en Persi Jackson y el mar de los monstruos…_**

 ** _En el palacio de Hermes_**

 _Luke estaba mirando el suelo devastado por todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos 30 minutos… Su padre no había dicho una palabra para él aun y estaba caminando nerviosamente de un lodo para el otro frente él._

 _Luke suspiro. –Lo siento… (Murmuro con tristeza)_

 _Hermes detuvo su ritmo y lo miro impasible, luego de un minuto hablo, su tono plano y desprovisto de cualquier emoción. -¿Qué sientes? (Inquirió) ¿Haber traicionado a todos tus amigos? ¿O que los planes de mi abuelo no hayan salido como lo esperabas? (Cuestiono enarcando una ceja)_

 _El semidios lo miro en estado de shock. -¿Qué? No padre… Yo… (Negó con la cabeza) Yo no quiero justificarme ni mucho menos pero… (Suspiro derrotado) Desde la muerte de Thalía me sentí impotente, inútil por no haber podido ayudarla… (Frunció el ceño y sus ojos adquirieron determinación) decidí entrenarme y me esforcé por ser el mejor… no quería que ningún semidios muera… (Hizo una mueca) entonces me pediste ir a esa misión (Para este momento el rubio estaba llorando y no se atrevía a mirar al dios, suspiro de nuevo y trato de tragar el nudo en la garganta) Me sentí tan feliz… (Confesó sonriendo ligeramente) Mi padre había notado mi existencia y él pensaba que era útil… (Cerró las manos en puños y tenso la mandíbula) Pero subestime mi misión… me confié en lo que sabía y me creí… (Suspiro) Me creí invencible… (Rió con sarcasmo y miro a su padre a los ojos) Pero falle miserablemente… (Admitió avergonzado) Peleo me noqueo ni un segundo después de estar en su presencia, sin lucha, un movimiento de su cola y yo estaba fuera… (Relato mirando a cualquier lugar pero su padre) me desperté a las afueras del jardín con este corte sangrando y totalmente débil… Volví al campamento y… (Negó con la cabeza y bufó con irritación) yo era su líder… la persona que más admiraban… (Espeto poniéndose de pie) todo mi esfuerzo… Y cuando regrese, me trataron con lastima, yo ya no era alguien digno de ser líder… Ni siquiera Annabeth se comportaba igual… (Se acercó a la ventana de la sala y miro hacia afuera) Me quede solo… (Susurro con la voz ahogada) Ni siquiera tú te acercas a reconfortarme…_

 _-Lo siento… (Hablo Hermes poniendo una mano en su hombro, Luke se apartó)_

 _-Entonces comenzaron los sueños… (Confesó) Me prometió reconocimiento, poder, misiones importantes, misiones que demostrarían mi valor de verdad… era un niño hambriento de afecto y él lo utilizo a su favor… (Miro a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas) cuando llegó Persi… (Suspiro) No quise seguir… me gusta de verdad y yo no quería hacerle daño… (Aseguro) Pero él no me dejaría ir… me prometió que si yo seguía sus órdenes ella estaría bien… (Miro a Hermes con impotencia) Por eso no entiendo por qué hago lo que hice en el libro… Persi podría haber muerto… (Gritó con rabia y angustia, el dios lo abrazo con fuerza, al principio se resistió pero luego se relajó y lo abrazo también) La podría haber matado… (Se separó y miro a su padre) No quiero volver… Por favor ayúdame… él va a matarme si yo no cumplo lo que dice…_

 _-Shh hijo tranquilo… para eso estamos aquí… vamos a cambiar las cosas… nada de lo que dice ese libro va a pasar… ahora sabemos y vamos a detenerlo… (Aseguro sosteniendo su cara entre las manos y beso su frente) Serás seguro Hijo… Lo juro (Murmuro y lo abrazo nuevamente) Ahora vamos… los demás deben estar en el palacio de Tía Hestia comiendo… (Informo el dios y los apareció de distancia)_

 ** _Mientras tanto en el Palacio de Hestia…_**

 _-Mamá… Mamá… Mamá… mira lo que abuelo P me dio… (Llegó hasta la mesa de sus madres gritando un excitado Teseo, en sus manitas un pegaso de cristal tan hermoso que hasta las mujeres se maravillaron por la figura)_

 _Persi (M) sonrió. -Es hermoso bebé… (Lo miro seriamente) imagino que has dicho gracias al abuelo ¿Verdad? (Inquirió la ojiverde con una ceja arqueada)_

 _Teseo se sonrojo y corrió nuevamente por donde había venido… La azabache mayor negó con la cabeza divertida por las payasadas de su pequeño y se giró para continuar comiendo._

 _-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo… ¿Verdad? (Inquirió Annabeth mientras miraba a sus propios hijos que estaban hablando animadamente con Atenea) Es decir parecen niño sorprendentes…_

 _Persi (M) sonrió y asintió, miro a sus hijos. –Ellos lo son… ¿No son ellos? (Pregunto con orgullo)_

 _Artemis, quien no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, sonreía al ver a su hija interactuar con sus cazadoras, más precisamente con su teniente y mejor amiga, Zoe Nigthshade. Rió al ver como su teniente estaba trenzando el cabello de poco Zoe. S, mientras Phobe le mostraba la que parecía ser… Artemis abrió los ojos, se puso de pie y quiso correr hacia su encuentro… no podía permitir que su niña aprenda_ _ **Las 5 mejores formas de castrar a un hombre,**_ _como tan divertidamente su cazadora había nombrado su investigación._

 _Persi (M) que vio la reacción, con sus rápidos reflejos la detuvo. –No te preocupes… (Calmo) Phobe ya le enseño eso cuando tenía 8 e incluso incluyo_ _ **10 motivos porque un hombre lo merece…**_ _en su lección… Sophia también los aprendió (Frunció el ceño) Y hasta creo que lo puso en práctica… (Pensó en voz alta, sin notar que escandalizo a las mujeres que compartían la mesa, incluso Persi (J))_

 _Annabeth fue la primera en reaccionar. -¿Qué significa eso? (Espeto con dureza)_

 _Persi (M) se sorprendió por el tono de su voz y dio un leve respingo. Luego fulmino a Annabeth con la mirada, haciéndola retroceder. -¿Qué significa qué? (Pregunto en tono frio)_

 _-¿Cómo que Sophia puso en práctica lo que Phobe le enseño? (Cuestiono la diosa de la caza con voz tranquila, para no alterar más a su esposa)_

 _Persi (M) relajo los hombros y sonrió. –Ho eso… (Dijo divertida) Digamos que cierto hijo de Apolo no quiso entender cuando mi niña dijo no y bueno… (Hablo encogiéndose de hombros) No parezcan tan horrorizadas… (Espetó frunciendo el ceño) Tú (Dijo señalando a Artemis) le regalaste unos nuevo cuchillos de caza para demostrar lo orgullosa que estabas de ella y tú… (Ahora señalo a Annabeth) La llevaste junto con Piper a un día de compras completo donde renovaste todo su guardarropa… (Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron y comenzaron a comer nuevamente) eso pensé… (Se jacto la azabache y también continúo comiendo)_

 _En ese momento Hermes apareció con Luke, quien venía con los ojos rojos. Las ojiverdes fruncieron el ceño he intentaron acercarse, pero el dios de los ladrones se lo impidió y se sentó con Luke en una mesa aparte de todos. Las Persi´s se miraron y la más joven se encogió de hombros, la mayor se mordió el labio inferior y parecía consternada por no poder hablar con Luke._

 _-Vamos… Puedes hablar después… (Persi (M) asintió a regañadientes y se dejó llevar a la mesa nuevamente)_

 _La sala que había silenciado con la llegada abrupta, retomo la charla con el mismo entusiasmo._

 _Aunque Thalía estaba un poco preocupada por el estado en el que Lucas llegó. Se prometió hablar con su prima después de que ella hable con él. Podrá no perdonarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no le importo su bienestar. Por la cabeza de Annabeth pasaban las mismas ideas._

 ** _Media hora después…_**

 _-Volvamos a la sala y comencemos el segundo libro… (Ordeno Zeus)_

 _Con un chasquido de Hestia los platos, cubiertos y vasos utilizados para la comida se limpiaron y guardaron._

 _-Vamos… (Alentó la diosa del hogar)_

 _Todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie. Zeus bufó y zapateo como un niño al notar que los semidioses no seguían sus órdenes._

 _Hera rodó los ojos y lo empujo para que comience a caminar. –Vamos esposo… vamos… (Mandó diciendo la palabra esposo con burla)_

 _Todos volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos, hablando animadamente y divirtiéndose, ya más relajados después de todo lo que paso en el primer libro._

 _-¿Quién va a leer? (Inquirió Atenea sosteniendo el segundo libro)_

 _-Voy a hacerlo… (Hablo Persi (M) extendiendo la mano y el libro voló a ella, sorprendiendo a la diosa de la sabiduría)_ _ **Persi Jackson y el mar de los monstruos…**_ _(Leyó con voz clara) el primer capítulo es_ _ **Mi mejor amigo se prueba un vestido de novia…**_ _Wow recuerdo esto… (Dijo riendo, Grover gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos, los demás rieron junto con la azabache) fue el… (Miro la cara de Annabeth que claramente decía "Cállate" y como una persona valiente ella… cerro la boca)_

 _Se aclaró la garganta…_

 ** _Mi pesadilla empezaba así:_**

 _Los semidioses gimieron…_

 ** _Estaba en una calle desierta de un pueblecito de la costa, en mitad de la noche, y se había desatado un temporal. El viento y la lluvia azotaban las palmeras de la acera. Una serie de edificios rosa y amarillo, con las ventanas protegidas con tablones, se alineaban a lo largo de la calle. A sólo una manzana, más allá de un seto de hibisco, el océano se agitaba con estruendo._**

 ** _« Florida» Pensé._**

 ** _Aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo lo sabía. Nunca había estado en Florida._**

 ** _Luego oí un golpeteo de pezuñas sobre el pavimento. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi amigo Grover corriendo para salvar el pellejo._**

 _Leo miro a Grover intentando arquear una ceja, que solo divirtió al sátiro. -Espera y sabrás Leo… (Contesto divertido)_

 ** _Sí, he dicho «pezuñas»_**

 ** _Grover es un sátiro. De cintura para arriba, parece el típico adolescente desgarbado con una pelusilla de chivo y un serio problema de acné. Camina con una extraña cojera, pero nunca adivinarías que hay algo en él que no es humano, a menos que lo sorprendieras sin pantalones (cosa que no te recomiendo)._**

 _-Gracias Persi… Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo para avergonzarme… (Espeto el sátiro fingiendo molestia)_

 _-A tus servicios G-Man… (Asintió Persi (J), para diversión de su homologo mayor, que iba a decir lo mismo, se conformó con solo guiñarle un ojo a su mejor amigo)_

 ** _Unos tejanos holgados y unos zapatos con relleno disimulan el hecho de que tiene pezuñas y unos peludos cuartos traseros._**

 ** _Grover había sido mi mejor amigo en sexto curso._**

 _-Sigo siendo tú mejor amigo… (Mascullo por lo bajo el niño cabra, nadie lo oyó)_

 ** _Y había participado conmigo y una chica llamada Annabeth en nuestra aventura para salvar el mundo._**

 _-¿Ahora soy solo una chica? (Inquirió Annabeth fingiendo sonar ofendida)_

 _Las Persi´s pusieron los ojos._

 ** _Pero no lo había visto desde el mes de julio, cuando emprendió solo una peligrosa búsqueda de la que ningún sátiro había regresado vivo._**

 _Los mestizos miraron orgullosos al sátiro…_

 ** _El caso es que, en mi sueño, Grover venía huyendo con la cola entre las patas y los zapatos en las manos, como hace siempre que necesita moverse rápido._**

 _Los semidioses fruncieron en el ceño y se acomodaron para escuchar mejor, intrigados por lo que sucedería a continuación._

 ** _Pasó al galope frente a las tiendas para turistas y los locales de alquiler de tablas de surf, mientras el viento doblaba las palmeras casi hasta el suelo. Grover estaba aterrorizado por algo que había dejado atrás. Debía de venir de la playa, porque tenía el pelaje cubierto de arena húmeda. Había conseguido escapar y ahora trataba de alejarse de algo._**

 _-No Sherlock… (Se burló Heracles por lo bajo)_

 _-Estas consiguiendo irritarme Heracles… (Le espeto Orión) Deja de burlarte de mi hermanita o… (Advirtió en tono amenazante)_

 _Hércules parecía querer contraatacar pero viendo el semigigante se lo pensó mejor y solo bufó…_

 ** _Un rugido estremecedor resonó por encima del fragor de la tormenta. Detrás de Grover, en el otro extremo de la manzana, surgió una figura indefinida que aplastó una farola, que acabó estallando en una lluvia de chispas._**

 ** _Grover dio un traspié y gimió de puro terror mientras murmuraba:_**

 ** _« Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que avisarles!»_**

 ** _Yo no lograba distinguir quién o qué lo perseguía, pero oía a aquella cosa refunfuñar y soltar maldiciones. El suelo temblaba a medida que se aproximaba._**

 _Algunos semidioses se estremecieron… Que te siga una cosa gigante enojada, no es buen augurio._

 ** _Grover dobló a toda prisa una esquina y titubeó; se había metido en un patio sin salida, lleno de tiendas, y ya no tenía tiempo de retroceder. La puerta más cercana se había abierto con los embates del temporal. El letrero que coronaba el escaparate, ahora sumido en la oscuridad, ponía:_**

 ** _« VESTIDOS DE NOVIA ST. AUGUSTINE»_**

 _-Ho conozco ese lugar… (Chillo Afrodita encantada) Abrió hace 3 días… (Frunció el ceño) Aunque el tiempo se detuvo así que supongo que fue ayer… (Dijo pensando en voz alta)_

 _Piper rodó los ojos divertida, ante las payasadas de su madre, aunque hiso sonreírle cariñosamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron._

 ** _Grover entró corriendo y se ocultó tras un perchero repleto de vestidos de novia._**

 ** _La sombra del monstruo pasó por delante de la tienda. Yo incluso podía olerlo. Era una combinación repugnante de lana mojada y carne podrida, con ese agrio olor corporal que sólo los monstruos son capaces de despedir; algo así como una mofeta que sólo se alimentara de comida mexicana._**

 _Poseidón frunció el ceño en la descripción y palideció cuando se dio cuenta de quién era…_

 ** _Grover temblaba tras los vestidos de novia y la sombra pasó de largo. Ya no se oía más que la lluvia. Grover respiró hondo. Quizá aquella cosa se había ido._**

 ** _Entonces centelleó un relámpago y explotó la fachada entera de la tienda, mientras una voz monstruosa bramaba:_**

 ** _« ¡Mííííía!»_**

 _Los presentes se sobresaltaron ante el grito repentino de Persi (M) que cayó al suelo riendo histéricamente ya que Leo, Jasón y Nico habían dado un grito bastante femenino de miedo…_

 _-Ho dioses sus caras… (Jadeo la ojiverde entre risas) ustedes… ustedes… uff (Resoplo ya que se quedaba sin aire, ahora los demás también se rían de la reacción de los "Hombres" las cazadoras parecían valerse de la situación para humillarlos más)_

 _Los semidioses se sonrojaron y escondieron sus caras en sus manos…_

 _-Persi déjalos en paz y continúa con la lectura. (Regañaron Sally y Hera al unísono)_

 _-Si mamá… (Asintió recobrando la compostura, aunque aún había una chispa de diversión en sus orbes verdes mar)_

 ** _Me senté en la cama de golpe, tiritando._**

 ** _No había tormenta ni ningún monstruo. La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio._**

 ** _Me pareció atisbar una sombra a través del cristal: una forma humana._**

 _Annabeth se sonrojo y no pasó desapercibido por Thalía que estaba junto a ella, aunque no supo cómo o porque lo estaba…_

 ** _"_** _Seguramente no podría ser ella_ _ **"**_ _… Pensó la ojiazul confundida._

 ** _Enseguida oí que golpeaban mi puerta y a mi madre llamándome:_**

 ** _-Persi, vas a llegar tarde. (La sombra de la ventana desapareció)_**

 ** _Tenía que ser mi imaginación. Era la ventana de un quinto piso, con una salida de incendios antiquísima y desvencijada… Era imposible que hubiera nadie ahí fuera._**

 _La rubia suspiro con alivio y Thalía se quedó sin aliento…_

 _-Tú… (Jadeo lo suficientemente fuerte que solo Annabeth oyó y esta palideció)_

 _-Thals no es… Yo no… (Susurro furiosamente la ojigris, tapando la boca de la hija de Zeus)_

 _-¿Qué sucede? (Pregunto Piper curiosa ante la interacción de las chicas)_

 _Annabeth negó y le envió su mejor mirada de "Mejor cállate" a Thalía. –Nada Pip… es todo bien… (Aseguro)_

 _Piper las miro con una ceja arqueada, claramente no tragándose lo dicho por Annabeth, pero asintió. –Okey… (Dijo no muy segura)_

 _-Hablaremos después señorita Chase… (Aseguro Thalía en voz baja, Annabeth asintió resignada)_

 ** _-Vamos, cariño (Insistió mi madre) Es el último día de colegio. ¡Deberías estar entusiasmada! ¡Casi lo has conseguido!_**

 ** _-Voy (Logré decir entre bostezos)_**

 ** _Palpé bajo la almohada y para tranquilizarme agarré el bolígrafo con el que dormía siempre. Lo saqué de su escondite y examiné una vez más la inscripción en griego antiguo que tenía grabada a un lado: Anaklusmos. Contracorriente._**

 _A Zoe se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas pensando en lo idiota que había sido, al renunciar a su conexión por un bastardo como Heracles… mientras el bastardo en cuestión pensaba en maneras de recuperar su espada de las manos de la maldita semidiosa…_

 _Persi (M) notó la tristeza de su vieja amiga y rápidamente le pregunto a los destinos si podía devolverle la espada a Zoe, a lo cual dijeron que sí, para gran alegría de la ojiverde._

 _Cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su trono se puso de pie. Se aclaró la garganta, se acercó a su mini yo._

 _-Dame a Anaklusmos… (Mandó)_

 _Persi (J) frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué? (Inquirió defensiva la pequeña)_

 _Persi (M) entrecerró los ojos. –Porque yo lo digo… (Espeto)_

 _Bufando la azabache menor hiso lo mandado, Persi (M) unió su espada con la de su homologo menor y de las 2 hiso una, luego se trasladó frente a Zoe, que se quedó sin aliento ya más o menos interpretando lo que haría a continuación. Persi extendió la mano invitándola a tomarla para ayudarse a ponerse de pie a lo que la semititan acepto rápidamente._

 _-Esto tendría que haberlo hecho desde que supe que te pertenecía… (Comenzó Persi) Fue egoísta de mi parte, pero yo no sabía lo importante que era para ti… ahora lo se… (Aseguro y ofreció la empuñadura a la cazadora) Zoe Nigthshade te devuelvo la conexión a tú poder… (Susurro y el arma resplandeció aceptando el traspaso de maestro)_

 _Zoe tomó la espada y un fuego se extendió por su cuerpo, su respiración se hizo errática y un resplandor azul la cubrió por completo. Por primera vez en siglos volvió a sentirse completa. –Gracias (Grito y se lanzó a los brazos de Persi con alegría)_

 _Persi negó. –Nada de eso… lo que hice fue lo que había que hacer… (Aplaudió) Ahora regresemos a la lectura…_

 _Persi (J) se puso de pie en estado de shock. –Espera… (Espeto) Esa era la única espada que se ajustaba a mí… ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? (Pidió en pánico)_

 _Persi (M) chasqueo los dedos y una réplica de su espada, regalo de unos elfos salvajes, apareció en las manos de la ojiverde menor._

 _–_ _Esa es una réplica de la mía… Pruébala… (Alentó)_

 _Persi joven hiso un par de estocadas probando el equilibro y conexión con la espada, una sonrisa de satisfacción arrastrándose en sus labios, la espada era como una extensión de su brazo, a regañadientes tenía que admitir que se sentía mejor que Anaklusmos, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Aunque al ver la sonrisa arrogante de su yo mayor sabía que no tenía que hacerlo._

 _-¿Puedo seguir leyendo mini-yo? ¿O tienes alguna otra queja? (Pregunto burlona)_

 _La adolecente puso los ojos, bufó y sin contestarle tomo asiento nuevamente. Persi (M) negó con la cabeza divertida y continuo._

 ** _Pensé en quitarle la tapa, pero algo me detuvo._**

 ** _¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no recurría a Contracorriente…!_**

 ** _Además, mi madre, el día que destrocé su vitrina manejando una jabalina torpemente, me hizo prometer que no volvería a usar armas mortíferas en el apartamento._**

 _-Awa ternurita… (Arrullo Thalía enviándole una mirada lúdica) incluso antes de conocerme ya está tratando de imitarme…_

 _Persi (J) se quejó y bufó… Persi (M) rió... –Eres mi ejemplo Thals… (Aseguro) Ya vez mamá es toda la culpa de Thalía… (Informo) Solo estoy tratando de imitarla…_

 _La ojiazul se quedó con la boca abierta… -¿Qué? No Sally... eso… eso no es verdad… (Comenzó a balbucear en pánico)_

 _Sally le sonrió suavemente y asintió. –Lo se Thalía… Persi es solo burlándose de ti… (Dijo enviándole una mirada de regaño a su hija, quien solo le sonrió inocentemente)_

 ** _Deposité a Anaklusmos en la mesilla y me arrastré fuera de la cama._**

 ** _Me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Procuraba no pensar en mi pesadilla, ni en monstruos, ni en la sombra de la ventana._**

 _Annabeth le envió una mirada aguda a Thalía quien le sonreía cómplice._

 ** _« Tengo que escapar. ¡Tengo que avisarles!»_**

 ** _¿Qué había querido decir Grover?_**

 ** _Con tres dedos formé una garra sobre mi corazón y la moví hacia fuera, como empujando: un gesto para ahuyentar males que me había enseñado Grover hacía mucho tiempo._**

 _El sátiro sonrió._

 ** _Aquel sueño no podía ser real._**

 _-Con tu suerte… (Mascullo Reyna)_

 _Las Persi´s se encogieron de hombros despreocupadamente._

 ** _Último día de colegio._**

 ** _Mi madre tenía razón, debería sentirme entusiasmada; por primera vez en mi vida, casi había logrado pasar un año entero sin que me expulsaran, sin accidentes extraños, sin peleas en clase, sin profesores que se convirtiesen de repente en monstruos decididos a acabar conmigo con una comida envenenada o me dieran tareas para casa con carga explosiva._**

 _Jasón y Leo fruncieron el ceño… -Eso debe haber sido una año muy aburrido… (Le susurro el hijo de Hefesto al hijo de Júpiter, el cual asintió en acuerdo)_

 ** _Al día siguiente me iría hacia mi lugar preferido de este mundo: el Campamento Mestizo._**

 _Los semidioses sonrieron y asintieron en acuerdo… También era su lugar favorito… Y el más seguro._

 ** _Un día más y ya estaba. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de estropearlo._**

 _Los hijos de Hermes gimieron… -Ella acaba a arruinarlo… (Exclamo Travis con exasperación)_

 _-Su día será desastroso… (Informo Connor cubriéndose la cara con las manos)_

 ** _Como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de lo equivocada que estaba._**

 _Los gemelos señalaron el libro como diciendo "Eso es justo lo que estábamos diciendo"_

 ** _Mi madre había preparado gofres azules y huevos azules para desayunar. Ella es así, celebra las ocasiones especiales preparando comida de color azul._**

 _Las ojiverdes y Sally se miraron y sonrieron._

 ** _Supongo que es su manera de decir que todo es posible: Persi casi termina séptimo curso, los gofres pueden ser azules… Pequeños milagros por el estilo._**

 _Los dioses y semidioses rieron._

 _-Sesos de algas… (Murmuro Annabeth besando la frente de su novia)_

 ** _Desayuné en la cocina mientras ella lavaba los platos. Iba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo: la falda azul con estrellas y la blusa a rayas rojas y blancas que se ponía para vender golosinas en Sweet on America, la tienda de caramelos donde trabajaba. Llevaba su largo pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo._**

 ** _Los gofres estaban muy buenos, pero me temo que no los engullía como de costumbre, porque mi madre me miró y frunció el ceño._**

 _-Deja a Sally para notar esas cosas… (Le murmuro Nico a Thalía con admiración)_

 _Thalía asintió. –Solo Sally._

 ** _-¿Te encuentras bien, Persi? (Inquirió con preocupación)_**

 ** _-Sí… perfecta. (Masculle al tragar mi bocado y le di la mejor sonrisa que pude reunir)_**

 ** _Pero ella siempre se daba cuenta cuando algo me preocupaba. Se secó las manos y se sentó frente a mí._**

 _-Años de experiencia… (Murmuro con felicidad)_

 ** _-¿Es el colegio, o es…? (Se fue apagando)_**

 ** _No hizo falta que terminara la frase, yo sabía muy bien lo que me estaba preguntando._**

 ** _-Creo que Grover está metido en un aprieto (Dije. Y le conté el sueño que había tenido)_**

 _Leo negó con la cabeza, fingiendo decepción. –Siempre en problemas tu niño cabra… (Dijo suspirando, luego le dedico una sonrisa, de esas que sabes que no habla enserio)_

 _Grover puso los ojos._

 ** _Ella apretó los labios. No solíamos hablar de ese otro aspecto de mi vida. Procurábamos vivir del modo más normal posible, pero mi madre estaba al corriente de la situación de Grover._**

 ** _-Yo no me preocuparía, cariño (Dijo acariciando mi mejilla) Grover ya es un sátiro mayor; si hubiese algún problema, estoy segura de que nos habrían avisado desde el campamento… (Me pareció que tensaba los hombros al pronunciar esta última palabra)_**

 _Los semidioses fruncieron el ceño… Quirón y Sally evitaron las miradas cuestionante de los mestizos._

 ** _-¿Qué ocurre? (Pregunté con cautela)_**

 ** _-Nada. (Se apresuró a contestar y supe que si pasaba algo) ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Esta tarde iremos a celebrar el fin decurso. Los llevaré a Tyson y a ti al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de monopatines que les gusta tanto. (Ofreció con alegría y podía ver la ansiedad por que aceptara en sus ojos)_**

 ** _Lo que sea que me ocultaba debía ser bastante grave y me debatí entre presionarla para hablar o solo dejarlo pasar por ahora…_**

 ** _Uff… la propuesta sí que era una tentación. Nosotros siempre íbamos muy justos de dinero. Entre las clases nocturnas de mi madre y mi matrícula en la escuela privada, no podíamos permitirnos ningún extra, como por ejemplo un monopatín._**

 ** _Decidí dejarlo pasar por ahora…_**

 ** _Entonces recordé…_**

 ** _-Un momento (Espete frunciendo el ceño) Creía que esta tarde íbamos a preparar mi equipaje para el campamento._**

 _Los oyentes estaban al borde de sus asientos, sabían que sea lo que sea que pasaba era algo importante._

 ** _Ella empezó a estrujar el trapo que tenía entre las manos._**

 _"_ _Si" Pensaron "Definitivamente algo importante"_

 ** _-Hum, cariño, es que… (Suspiro y yo contuve el aliento) anoche recibí un mensaje de Quirón._**

 _Todos miraron al centauro intensamente. Este rehuyó a sus miradas confundidas._

 ** _El corazón se me encogió. Quirón era el director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo, y no se habría puesto en contacto con nosotros a menos que ocurriese algo muy grave._**

 _-¿Qué acaso alguien no puede decir hola? (Pregunto tratando de aliviar la tensión)_

 _Nadie rió, incluso Leo y los gemelos lo miraron serios._

 ** _-¿Qué te dijo? (Inquirí con temor)_**

 ** _-Considera que… (Aparto la mirada de mis ojos) ir al campamento ahora mismo podría ser peligroso para ti. (Murmuro con tristeza, no atreviéndose a mirarme, un nudo se formó en mi garganta) Quizá tengamos que aplazarlo. (Informo suavemente)_**

 ** _Me puse de pie abrumante, empujando la silla con fuerza hacia atrás._**

 ** _-¿Aplazarlo? ¿Pero cómo va a ser peligroso, mamá? ¡Yo soy una mestiza! Ese es el único lugar del mundo seguro para alguien como yo. (Exclame jalando mi pelo ligeramente, no podía creer lo que me decía, como tonta la escusa sonaba)_**

 ** _-Normalmente sí, cariño. Pero con los problemas que ahora tenemos…_**

 _-¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas? (Inquirió Teseo con curiosidad)_

 _-Espera y veras hermanito… (Aseguro Persi (M) con una sonrisa)_

 _Teseo frunció el ceño pero asintió._

 ** _-¿Qué problemas? (Pedí confundida)_**

 ** _-Lo siento, Persi. Lo siento mucho. Iba a contártelo esta tarde, pero ahora no puedo explicártelo del todo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Quirón fuese capaz de hacerlo. Ha ocurrido todo tan de repente… (Mascullo en un aliento, sonando verdaderamente afligida)_**

 ** _Me quedé atónita. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ir al campamento? Quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, pero justo en ese momento el reloj de la cocina dio la media._**

 ** _Mi madre casi pareció aliviada._**

 _Sally cerró los ojos con pesar al recordar la mirada de tristeza y decepción que vio en los ojos verdes de su pequeña ese día… esa es la mirada que ninguna madre quiere ver en sus hija…_

 _Algunos semidioses, los que venían desde la guerra titán en adelante, comenzaron a entender lo que sucedía… Los demás aún estaban a la espera de saber…_

 ** _-Las siete y media, cariño. Tienes que irte… Tyson debe de estar esperándote. (Hablo en un tono aguda, una clara indicación de nerviosismo)_**

 ** _-Pero… (Intente argumentar)_**

 ** _-Hablaremos esta tarde, Persi. (Sentencio con tono severo) Ahora vete a la escuela. (Dijo en una voz más suave y beso mi frente)_**

 ** _Era lo último que me apetecía hacer, pero mi madre tenía una expresión de fragilidad, una especie de aviso escrito en su mirada. Si la presionaba demasiado, se echaría a llorar._**

 ** _Además, lo que decía de mí amigo Tyson era cierto: no tenía que hacerle esperar en la estación del metro, eso lo disgustaba mucho, le daba miedo andar solo por lugares subterráneos._**

 _En ese momento la sala se ilumino segando a todos los presentes, incluso los dioses, cuando todos recobraron la vista se encontraron con una escena bastante comprometedora… Allí en un beso apasionado eran Tyson y Ella (Su novia Arpía) que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía aún…_

 _Zeus se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, bastante divertido pero también un poco confundido por quienes eran estas personas. -¿Quién son ustedes? (Bramo fingiendo rabia)_

 _Tyson y Ella los miraron con los ojos abiertos y totalmente ruborizados…_

 _Persi (M) rió con alegría y lanzo el libro despreocupadamente mientras corría para abrazar a su hermano. -¡Hermano! (Exclamo la ojiverde y se colgó del cuerpo de Ty quien rápidamente la tomo y la abrazo con fuerza)_

 _-¿Hermana? (Inquirió al darse cuenta de que esta era una muy crecida hermana a diferencia de la que estaba con él en el camp romano)_

 _-Si Ty soy yo… Unos años más vieja pero yo… Persi… (Dijo divertida y emocionada… desde la muerte de Tyson en la guerra contra Gea ella lo había echado mucho de menos y ahora lo tenía aquí y ella no está soltándolo en el corto plazo) Te he extrañado tanto hermano… (Murmuro enterrando su cara en el cuello)_

 _Tyson rió y Persi solo quería seguir escuchando ese sonido de por vida… de pronto recordó a sus hijos y salto de los brazos de su hermano pero rápidamente tomo un y lo arrastro hasta sus bebes… -Tengo que presentarte a algunas personas hermano… (Informo con excitación)_

 _Tyson tomo la mano de Ella y la arrastro con ellos, se pararon frente a los gemelos y los diosecillos. –Ty… estos son mis hijos… Luke y Sophia son gemelos y mis hijos con Annabeth y estos pequeños de aquí son Zoe y Teseo… mis hijos con Artemis… (Presento orgullosa… los ojos de Tyson y Ella se abrieron)_

 _-¿Artemis? ¿Cómo la diosa Artemis? (Preguntó Tyson en el temor)_

 _Persi asintió divertida y le envió un guiño coqueta a la diosa que puso los ojos, pero se sonrojo y aparto la mirada._

 _-Wow hermana… (Jadeo. Miró a los niños, sonrió y abrió los brazos ampliamente) Vengan aquí sobrinos… (Exclamo alegremente y se abrazó a ellos) son tan hermosos con sus mamás… (Les confesó)_

 _Zeus se aclaró la garganta nuevamente. –Persi… (Llamo a su hija de paso) Puedes presentarlos y ponerlos al corriente para que podamos continuar… Pueden seguir con su vinculación en la cena… (Pidió)_

 _Persi asintió comprensivamente y le asintió a Apolo que chasque los dedos y el aura dorada rodeo a los recién llegados._

 _-Ho Ella vamos a sentarnos así podemos ver que pasa después… (Hablo pareciendo un niño de 5 años con exceso de azúcar, Ella asintió y juntos se acomodaron junto al trono de Persi)_

 _La ojiverde levanto el libro, se acomodó y prosiguió con la lectura._

 ** _Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, pero todavía me detuve en el umbral._**

 ** _-Mamá… (Llame con suavidad) ese problema del campamento, ¿podría tener algo que ver con mi sueño sobre Grover? (Pregunte reteniendo las lágrimas de frustración)_**

 ** _Ella no me miró a los ojos._**

 _Sally gimió lastimosamente y las ojiverdes le enviaron miradas de comprensión…_

 ** _-Ya hablaremos luego, cariño. Te lo explicaré todo… al menos, todo lo que pueda. (Mascullo aun sin mirarme, totalmente absorta en la reacomodación de víveres)_**

 ** _Me despedí de ella a regañadientes. Corrí escaleras abajo para pillar a tiempo el tren n.° 2._**

 ** _No podía saberlo en aquel momento, pero no me sería posible mantener una charla con mi madre aquella tarde. De hecho, ya no volvería a casa durante mucho, mucho tiempo._**

 _-Si… (Dijo con un toque de amargura) Gracias por enviarme si quiera un mensaje… (Reprocho)_

 _-Lo siento mamá… (Mascullaron las azabaches rápidamente)_

 _Sally asintió y les sonrió._

 ** _Al salir a la calle, miré el edificio de piedra rojiza de enfrente. Por un segundo vi una sombra oscura, una silueta humana dibujándose contra la pared, una sombra que no parecía pertenecer a nadie._**

 _Thalía miro a Annabeth quien prefirió ignorar a su amiga._

 ** _Luego empezó a ondularse y se desvaneció._**

 _-Aquí termina… (Murmuro Persi (M) con decepción) ¿Quién sigue? (Mascullo)_

 _-Yo… Yo… Yo… (Dijo Connor saltando en su asiento con la mano en el aire)_

 _Persi rió y le lanzo el libro… Connor sonrió maliciosamente y luego adopto una mirada seria… Travis fingió horrorizarse. –Pareja te pareces a Annabeth… (Jadeo cubriendo su boca. La rubia frunció el ceño y lo miro con dureza, Travis opto por ignorarlo, aunque un sudor frio corrió por su espalda)_

 _Connor sonrió con suficiencia, no notando el peligro inminente. –Lo sé… eso es lo que quería… así me toman en serio… (Dijo con orgullo) Ahora Shhhhh… quiero leer… (Regaño a su gemelo)_

 _Los presentes rieron ante sus estupideces…_

 _Se aclaró la garganta… -_ _ **Partido de balón prisionero con caníbales…**_ _(Todos jadearon y Connor hiso doble comprobación para ver si había leído bien) Dice eso… (Se defendió)_


	2. Juego al balón prisionero

**_Partido de balón prisionero con caníbales_**

 _-Aquí termina… (Murmuro Persi (M) con decepción) ¿Quién sigue? (Mascullo)_

 _-Yo… Yo… Yo… (Dijo Connor saltando en su asiento con la mano en el aire)_

 _Persi rió y le lanzo el libro… Connor sonrió maliciosamente y luego adopto una mirada seria… Travis fingió horrorizarse. –Pareja te pareces a Annabeth… (Jadeo cubriendo su boca. La rubia frunció el ceño y lo miro con dureza, Travis opto por ignorarlo, aunque un sudor frio corrió por su espalda)_

 _Connor sonrió con suficiencia, no notando el peligro inminente. –Lo sé… eso es lo que quería… así me toman en serio… (Dijo con orgullo) Ahora Shhhhh… quiero leer… (Regaño a su gemelo)_

 _Los presentes rieron ante sus estupideces…_

 _Se aclaró la garganta… -_ _ **Partido de balón prisionero con caníbales…**_ _(Todos jadearon y Connor hiso doble comprobación para ver si había leído bien) Dice eso… (Se defendió)_

 ** _El día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether._**

 ** _Ya sabes, esa escuela « progresista» del centro de Manhattan, lo que significa que nos sentamos en grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock, lo cual me parece genial._**

 _-Por supuesto que si… (Resoplo Atenea)_

 _-Mamá… (Advirtió Annabeth)_

 _-Uff lo siento… Costumbres tardan en morir… (Se defendió la diosa, la hija de la sabiduría suspiro y asintió a regañadientes)_

 ** _Yo padezco THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención, y además soy disléxica, como la mayoría de los mestizos. Por eso nunca me ha ido demasiado bien en los colegios normales, incluso antes de que acabara expulsada. Lo único que Meriwether tenía de malo era que los profesores siempre se concentraban en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas. Mientras que los alumnos… bueno, no siempre resultaban tan brillantes._**

 _Annabeth miro a su madre y le envió una mirada de advertencia haciendo a la diosa cerrar la boca en el acto._

 ** _Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día, la de Inglés. Todo el colegio había leído ese libro titulado El señor de las moscas, en el que un grupo de chicos quedan atrapados en una isla y acaban chalados. Así pues, como examen final, los profesores nos enviaron al patio de recreo y nos tuvieron allí una hora sin la supervisión de ningún adulto para ver qué pasaba…_**

 ** _Y lo que pasó fue que se armó un concurso de golpes entre los alumnos de séptimo y octavo curso, además de dos peleas a pedradas y un partido de baloncesto con las protecciones de rugby._**

 _-¿Qué? (Exclamo Sally indignada) ¿Cómo nunca me has dicho nada de eso? (Inquirió/Regaño)_

 _-Yo no quería que te preocuparas… (Murmuro Persi (J) con vergüenza) Era la primera vez que pude llegar al final de un curso sin problemas… No quería que te decepcionaras de nuevo… (Confesó sin poder mirarla a los ojos)_

 _Sally se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su bebe y corrió a abrazarla. –Siempre fui, soy y seré orgullosa de ti amor… Para mí tu bienestar es lo más importante… te amo tanto Persi… (Dijo abrazándola con fuerza, luego deposito un beso en su frente)_

 _-Te amo demasiado mamá… (Dijo aferrándose a ella con fuerza)_

 _-Continúa Connor… (Hablo Persi (M) mirando la escena con cariño)_

 _El Stolls asintió._

 ** _El matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigió la mayor parte de las actividades bélicas._**

 ** _Sloan no era grandullón ni muy fuerte, pero actuaba como si lo fuera. Tenía ojos de perro rabioso y un pelo oscuro y desgreñado; siempre llevaba ropa cara, aunque muy descuidada, como si quisiera demostrar a todo el mundo que el dinero de su familia le traía sin cuidado. Tenía mellado uno de sus incisivos desde el día que condujo sin permiso el Porsche de su padre para dar una vuelta y chocó con una señal de_**

 ** _« ATENCIÓN: NIÑOS REDUZCA LA VELOCIDAD»_**

 ** _El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro cuando cometió el error de intentar darle una a mi amigo Tyson._**

 _-Tonto Sloan… (Mascullo Tyson con desprecio)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron en acuerdo… Annabeth miro al libro con rabia contenida, a pesar de que tuvieron un comienzo rocoso, ahora la ojigris era muy protectora con su cuñado…_

 ** _Tyson era el único chico sin techo de la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether._**

 ** _Por lo que mi madre y yo habíamos deducido, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era muy pequeño, seguramente por ser… tan diferente. Medía uno noventa y tenía la complexión del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, pero lloraba continuamente y casi todo le daba miedo, incluso su propio reflejo._**

 _Las Persi´s y Annabeth miraron a los mestizos desafiándolos a reír. Por supuesto nadie lo hiso. Incluso Heracles no se atrevió a decir palabra._

 ** _Tenía la cara como deformada y con un aspecto brutal. No sabría decir de qué color eran sus ojos, porque nunca me animé a mirarlo más arriba de sus dientes torcidos._**

 _Tyson frunció el ceño y miro a su hermana con tristeza… Persi (M) se sintió culpable y se apresuró a aclarar… -No Ty… No es así… La niebla tiene un efecto demasiado fuerte en mí… Yo no hubiese podido mirar ni aunque quisiera… (Informo y el medio ciclope se relajó sonriéndole comprensivo)_

 ** _Aunque su voz era grave, hablaba de un modo más bien raro, como un chico mucho más pequeño, supongo que porque nunca había ido al colegio antes de entrar en el Meriwether. Llevaba unos tejanos andrajosos, unas mugrientas zapatillas del número 50 y una camisa a cuadros escoceses con varios agujeros._**

 ** _Olía como huelen los callejones de Nueva York, porque vivía en uno de ellos, junto a la calle Setenta y dos, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico. Aunque lo había intentado, siempre se negó venirse a vivir conmigo._**

 _Los mestizos lo miraron cuestionante…_

 _Tyson se encogió de hombros. –Los monstruos hubiesen atacado mucho… mi olor no es tan fuerte como el de Persi… Pero los dos juntos en una casa, hubiese sido como poner un cartel de bufet luminoso. (Informo)_

 _Todos asintieron._

 ** _La Escuela Meriwether lo había adoptado a resultas de un proyecto de servicios comunitarios para que los alumnos pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos. Por desgracia, la mayoría no soportaba a Tyson._**

 _Los niños Jackson gruñeron, brazos rodeando a su tío ya totalmente encariñados con él y sentirse muy protectores._

 ** _Él tenía una fuerza descomunal y su mirada espeluznante, pero era un terrible blandengue y en cuanto lo descubrían se divertían metiéndose con él. Yo era prácticamente su única amiga, lo cual significaba que él era mi único amigo._**

 _-Hermana… (Dijo orgulloso)_

 _-Hermano… (Hablaron las Persi´s en el mismo tono)_

 ** _Mi madre había protestado un millón de veces en el colegio y los había acusado de no estar haciendo lo bastante para ayudarlo. También había llamado a los servicios sociales, pero al final nunca pasaba nada. Los asistentes sociales alegaban que Tyson no existía. Juraban y perjuraban que habían ido al callejón que les habíamos indicado y que nunca lo encontraban allí. Cómo puede ser posible no encontrar a un chico gigante que vive en la caja de un frigorífico, eso no lo entiendo._**

 _-Niebla sesos de algas… niebla… (Explico Thalía como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de kínder)_

 _Las azabaches hicieron un puchero y miraron a Thalía con sus mejores ojos de foca bebe… Persi (M) teniendo un poco más de técnica logro hacer sonreír cariñosamente a su prima punk… los semidioses y dioses los miraron divertidos…_

 ** _El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una palmada a Tyson le entró pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte del que pensaba. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el columpio que había cinco metros más allá._**

 _-Bien hecho Tyson… (Alabo Claris) ¿Qué? (Cuestiono al ver como todos la miraban) Ustedes también lo pensaban… (Le espeto un poco avergonzada)_

 ** _-¡Maldito monstruo! (Gritó) ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón?_**

 _-Estoy buscando a este tipejo Sloan cuando volvamos… (Exclamo Piper con rabia, Tyson estuvo junto a ella cuando Jasón se comportó como un idiota y no le prestaba atención y ahora que la maldigan los dioses si no hacía nada para vengar a su amigo)_

 _Todos la miraron sorprendidos, salvo Persi que la miraba con complicidad…_

 ** _Tyson empezó a sollozar. Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar (con tanta fuerza que dobló una) y ocultó la cara entre las manos._**

 ** _Mi sangre hirvió. -¡Retira eso, Sloan! (Le espeté)_**

 ** _Él me miró con desdén. -¿Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos (Recorrió mi cuerpo con lujuria y sonrió) incluso un novio si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese monstruo._**

 ** _Apreté los puños. Esperaba no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía._**

 ** _-No es un monstruo. Sólo es…_**

 ** _Traté de dar con la réplica adecuada, pero Sloan no me escuchaba. Él y sus horribles amigotes estaban muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas. Me pregunté si sería cosa de mi imaginación o si realmente Sloan tenía a su alrededor más gorilas de lo normal. Me había acostumbrado a verlo rodeado de dos o tres, pero aquel día había más de media docena y estaba seguro de que no los conocía de nada._**

 ** _Al ver que no conseguía su atención hice lo que se merecía que haga hace mucho tiempo… le di una patada a sus joyas de la familia, lo más fuerte que pude y me aleje en dirección a Tyson, sin ahorrar a él una segunda mirada._**

 _-Eso es niña… (Alabo Ares) Por fin un poco de violencia…_

 _Las diosas y semidiosas pusieron los ojos… incluso algunos varones suspiraron irritados._

 ** _-¡Espera a la clase de Deportes y verás, Jackson! (Gritó Sloan en agonía, acunando sus bolas) Considérate muerta._**

 ** _Me encogí de hombros._**

 ** _Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido El señor de las moscas a la perfección._**

 ** _Estábamos todos aprobados._**

 ** _Y dijo que nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas. Matt Sloan asintió con seriedad y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado. Aparentemente había superado el dolor._**

 ** _Para que dejara de sollozar, tuve que prometerle a Ty que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un sándwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete._**

 _El estómago del ciclope retumbo y se ruborizo. Hestia le sonrió y le convoco un sándwich el cual agradeció y devoró rápidamente._

 _-Galletas… (Exclamaron/Pidieron los niños Jackson)_

 _La diosa del hogar no pudiendo negarles nada se las convocó junto con una jarra de leche tibia._

 ** _-¿Soy… un monstruo? (Me preguntó con vergüenza)_**

 ** _-No (Lo tranquilicé, apretando los dientes) El único monstruo que hay aquí es Matt Sloan. (Asegure acariciando su cabello enmarañado)_**

 ** _Tyson se sorbió los mocos. -Eres una buena amiga. Te echaré de menos el año que viene… si es que puedo… (Le tembló la voz. Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que volvieran a admitirlo en el proyecto de servicios comunitarios. Me pregunté si el director se habría molestado en hablar con él del asunto)_**

 ** _Le sonreí. -No te preocupes, grandullón (Acerté a decir) Todo irá bien._**

 ** _Tyson me miró con una expresión tan agradecida que me sentí como una tremenda mentirosa._**

 ** _¿Cómo podía prometerle a un chico como él que todo iría bien?_**

 _-Porque eres muy inteligente hermana… (Dijo Tyson orgulloso)_

 _Los semidioses se echaron a reír, Thalía siendo la más fuerte. Persi (J) los miró frunciendo el ceño y Persi (M) solo puso los ojos ante lo inmaduro que estaban siendo._

 ** _El siguiente examen era de Ciencias. La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo._**

 _-Bueno eso ya lo había hecho antes… (Dijo Leo pensando en voz alta)_

 _-Además de que explotar cosas es tú especialidad ¿Verdad? (Inquirió Jasón en broma)_

 _Las azabaches negaron divertidas._

 ** _Tyson era mi compañero de laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos usar y de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y desencadenó en la papelera un gran hongo de gases anaranjados._**

 ** _En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligrosos, nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química. Habíamos sido los primeros en superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos._**

 _Los presentes se echaron a reír ante lo absurdos que esos profesores sonaban._

 _Sally negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué clase de escuela es esa? (Se preguntó con horror)_

 _-Suena bien para mí… (Murmuro Nico bajo aliento)_

 _Thalía asintió. –Conociendo a Persi, seguro lo arruino…_

 _-Oí eso… (Se quejó la azabache más joven)_

 _-No era ningún secreto cabeza de algas… (Le espeto Thalía con diversión)_

 _-No son divertidos… (Mascullo Persi (J))_

 ** _Me alegraba que aquella mañana estuviese resultando tan ajetreada, porque eso me impedía pensar en mis propios problemas. No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran complicado las cosas en el campamento, ni mucho menos deseaba recordar siquiera la pesadilla de aquella noche. Tenía la horrible sensación de que Grover corría un serio peligro._**

 _"_ _Siempre preocupándose por mí…" Pensó Grover con cariño._

 ** _En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud-longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré la foto que guardaba dentro: mi amiga Annabeth, de vacaciones en Washington D.C._**

 _Las niñas arrullaron y Annabeth se sonrojo al igual que Persi (J)… la ojiverde mayor solo se encogió de hombros una sonrisa fácil en los labios._

 ** _Iba con vaqueros y una cazadora tejana sobre una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, llevaba su pelo rubio recogido con un pañuelo y posaba de pie frente al Lincoln Memorial, con los brazos cruzados y el aire de estar muy satisfecha consigo misma, como si ella en persona hubiera diseñado el monumento._**

 ** _Sonreí con afecto y acaricie el contorno de su rostro._**

 ** _Suspire. Ya saben, Annabeth quiere ser arquitecto cuando sea mayor y por eso se pasa la vida visitando monumentos famosos y cosas por el estilo. Es un poquito rara en este sentido. Me había enviado la fotografía por e-mail después de las vacaciones de Pascua, y yo la miraba de vez en cuando para recordarme que Annabeth era real y que el Campamento Mestizo no era un producto de mi imaginación._**

 _-Awa… Somos muy reales sesos de algas… (Le aseguro Annabeth con cariño)_

 _-Lo sé chica sabia… créeme que lo sé… (Dijo Persi (M) sonriéndoles con orgullo)_

 _-Nos vas a hacer llorar Prissy… (Se burló Claris)_

 _-Manera de arruinar el momento Ri-Ris (Hablo la azabache rodando los ojos)_

 _La hija de Ares frunció el ceño. –No me llames así… (Espeto)_

 _Se encogió de hombros y sonrió maliciosamente. –Ri-Ris (Dijo lentamente, remarcando cada letra)_

 _Claris empuño su lanza y cobro hacia ella, Persi agito la mano perezosamente y un campo de protección la rodeó haciendo rebotar a la mestiza._

 _-Cobarde. (Le gruño)_

 _Persi (M) rió. –Estoy protegiendo tu orgullo Ri-Ris… (Dijo condescendiente) además de que mi mamá no querría que te mande a la enfermería… (Informo casualmente)_

 _-Pagaras Jackson… (Aseguro)_

 _-Lo que digas Ri-Ris… (Concedió con una sonrisa)_

 ** _Ojalá hubiese estado conmigo en aquel momento; ella habría sabido qué significaba mi sueño. Nunca lo reconocería en su presencia, pero, a decir verdad, ella era más lista que yo._**

 _Annabeth rió y hablo irónicamente. –Mira que si no lo decías yo no lo sabía sesos de…_

 ** _Por muy irritante que resultara a veces._**

 _Prosiguió Connor con diversión haciéndola callar abruptamente…_

 _-Por suerte reconoces que eres irritante amor… (Se burló Persi (J))_

 _-Cuidado Jackson… (Advirtió la rubia)_

 ** _Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando Matt Sloan alargó el brazo y arrancó la foto de las anillas._**

 _-Grosero… (Espetó Hazel, sorprendiendo a todos con su estallido, la hija de Plutón se sonrojo)_

 ** _-¡Eh! (Protesté)_**

 ** _Sloan le echó un vistazo a la foto y abrió los ojos como platos._**

 ** _-Ni hablar, Jackson. ¿Quién es? ¿No será tu…?_**

 ** _-Dámela. (Interrumpí con las orejas ardiendo)_**

 _Piper intento sofocar un chillido excitado con la mano, teniendo éxito parcialmente. Jasón le sonrió con cariño._

 ** _Sloan pasó la foto a sus espantosos compinches, que empezaron a soltar risitas y romperla en pedacitos para convertirlos en proyectiles._**

 _-Uff son unos patanes… rompieron la foto de mamá… (Se quejó Sophia con rabia)_

 _Luke. T asintió estrechando los ojos con irritación por los idiotas brabucones._

 ** _Debían de ser alumnos nuevos que estaban de visita, porque todos llevaban aquellas estúpidas placas de identificación (« Hola, me llamo…») Que daban en la oficina de inscripción. Y debían de tener también un extraño sentido del humor, porque habían escrito en ellas nombres extrañísimos como_**

 ** _«Chupatuétanos» «Devoracráneos» y « Quebrantahuesos»_**

 _Los dioses y semidioses jadearon en estado de shock… Entonces el titulo no era una broma… pensaron los presentes con resignación a la mala suerte de su heroína._

 ** _Ningún ser humano tiene nombres así._**

 _-Y ahí debiste darte cuenta de que había algo malo y salir corriendo cariño… (Hablo Hera angustiada, Sally asintió en acuerdo)_

 ** _-Estos colegas se trasladan aquí el año que viene (Dijo Sloan con aire fanfarrón, como si saberlo hubiese de aterrorizarme) Apostaría a que ellos sí pueden pagarse la matrícula, a diferencia del tarado de tu amigo._**

 ** _-No es ningún tarado. (Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara)_**

 ** _-Princesa... (Hablo Sloan acercándose a mí) Se mi novia… Si aceptas hasta puedo darle un techo a tu amigo y pagar su matrícula para el año siguiente… (Prometió jugando con uno de mis rizos azabaches)_**

 _Annabeth y Artemis gruñeron…_

 ** _-Primero muerta Sloan… (Dije con asco dándole una palmada a su mano)_**

 ** _La cara de Matt se puso roja de ira. -En la próxima clase voy a acabar con ustedes Jackson… te arrepentirás de esto… (Aseguro)_**

 ** _Sus enormes compinches masticaron mi foto. Yo deseaba pulverizarlos, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón de no desahogar mi cólera ante simples mortales, por detestables que me resultasen. Tenía que reservar mis fuerzas para los monstruos._**

 _-Ellos son monstruos Persi… (Dijo Artemis en tono obvio)_

 _Persi (M) se sonrojo. –Yo no lo sabía Mí luna… (Se defendió)_

 ** _Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar: « Si supiera Sloan quién soy realmente…»_**

 _-Se habría hecho en sus pantalones… (Dijo Leo muy seguro)_

 ** _Sonó el timbre._**

 ** _Mientras Tyson y yo salíamos de la clase, una voz femenina me llamó en un susurro:_**

 ** _-¡Persi!_**

 _-Anni vas a darle un infarto… (Regaño Thalía)_

 _-Ho dioses… (Exclamo Piper después de oírla y atar los cabos)_

 _Todos la miraron extrañados, Annabeth le imploro con la mirada que no dijera nada._

 _–_ _Umm creí ver una cucaracha… (Hablo señalando el suelo) pero era falsa alarma… continúen… (Cuando ya nadie le ponía atención se volvió hacia Annabeth) Eras tú todo el tiempo ¿Verdad? (Pregunto pero estaba seguro de que era su amiga, la ojigris asintió) Wow acosadora tanto… (Bromeo)_

 _-No es así… (Se defendió Annabeth)_

 ** _Miré alrededor y escudriñé la zona de las taquillas, pero no había nadie que me prestara atención. Por lo visto, las chicas del Meriwether no se habrían dejado pillar ni muertas pronunciando mi nombre._**

 _-Uff ellas te amaban… (Bufó Tyson) siempre te miraban como Annabeth te mira… (Informo) O no te acuerdas de Hanna… ella te regalo chocolates para san Valentín… (Siguió Tyson sin notar a su hermana pidiéndole que se calle) O Paty la que siempre al saludarte te besaba muy cerca de la boca… O…_

 _-Basta… (Gritó Persi (M) en pánico al ver las miradas furiosas en sus esposas) Ninguna nunca me importo Ty… ¿Recuerdas que siempre las rechace? (Cuestiono lo más casual que pudo)_

 _-Ho por supuesto… (Asintió) Ella nunca las quiso… (Aseguro) Solo tenía ojos para Annabeth… siempre hablaba de ella…_

 _-Bueno… Umm… Connor sigue… ahora… (Mandó la ojiverde mayor con sus mejillas de color oro)_

 ** _Antes de que pudiera considerar si no habrían sido imaginaciones mías, un montón de chicos cruzaron el pasillo y nos arrastraron a Tyson y a mí hacia el gimnasio. Era la hora de Deportes. Nuestro entrenador nos había prometido un partido de balón prisionero, en plan batalla campal. Y Matt Sloan había prometido matarme._**

 ** _El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos._**

 _-Que falta total de respeto por la moda… (Dijo Afrodita escandalizada)_

 _Piper (estando de acuerdo por una vez en la ropa con su madre) y Drew asintieron en acuerdo._

 ** _Por suerte, la mayor parte de los ejercicios atléticos los hacíamos de puertas adentro, de manera que no teníamos que trotar por el barrio de Tribeca con el aspecto de una manada de niños hippies._**

 ** _Me cambié en los vestuarios lo más lento que pude porque no quería tropezarme con Sloan. Estaba saliendo cuando me llamó Tyson:_**

 ** _-¿Persi? (Todavía no se había cambiado. Estaba junto a la puerta de la sala de pesas con el uniforme en la mano) ¿Te importaría…?_**

 _Persi (J) sonrió viendo a Tyson hablar alegremente con Luke. T._

 ** _-Ah, sí. (Dije con una sonrisa dulce) Claro, amigo._**

 ** _Tyson se metió en la sala de pesas y yo monté guardia en la puerta mientras se cambiaba. Me sentía algo extraña haciendo aquello, pero Tyson me lo pedía casi todos los días. Imagino que era porque tiene el cuerpo totalmente lampiño, así como unas extrañas cicatrices en la espalda sobre las cuales nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle._**

 _Ella apretó la mano de Tyson y le sonrió con amor, lo beso suavemente y se acurruco en su costado._

 ** _En todo caso, yo ya había aprendido que si se burlaban de él cuando se estaba cambiando, podía disgustarse mucho y empezar a arrancar las puertas de las taquillas._**

 ** _Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, el entrenador Nunley estaba sentado ante su escritorio leyendo la revista Sports Illustrated. Nunley debía de tener un millón de años. Era un tipo con gafas bifocales, sin dientes y con un grasiento mechón de pelo gris._**

 _Las diosas se estremecieron de disgusto._

 ** _Me recordaba al Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo._**

 _-¿Qué significa eso? (Exclamo RED indignada)_

 _-Yo aún ni te conocía… (Exclamo Persi (J) fingiendo exasperación)_

 _Rachel rió. –Lo sé… (Admitió divertida)_

 _-Eres tan exasperante a veces… (Bufó la azabache rodando los ojos)_

 ** _"_** ** _Una momia apergaminada" sólo que el entrenador Nunley se movía mucho menos y no despedía oleadas de humo verde. Bueno, al menos y o no lo había visto._**

 _-Que no eres tú… (Espeto con cansancio la ojiverde al ver a RED abrir la boca)_

 _-No eres divertida… (Murmuro bajo aliento)_

 ** _Matt Sloan se acercó y le dijo:_**

 ** _-Entrenador, ¿puedo ser yo el capitán?_**

 ** _-¿Cómo? (Nunley levantó la vista y musitó) Hum, está bien._**

 ** _Sloan sonrió satisfecho y se encargó de formar los equipos. A mí me nombró capitán del equipo contrario, pero no tenía ninguna importancia a quiénes eligiese yo, porque todos los tipos cachas y los chicos más populares se pasaron al bando de Sloan._**

 ** _Y lo mismo hizo el grupo de visitantes._**

 _-Por si quedaba alguna duda de que eran monstruos… (Murmuro Nico)_

 _-Nadie lo dudaba aliento de muerte… (Contrataco Thalía burlonamente)_

 _-Cállate… (Espeto sonrojado)_

 ** _En mi equipo estaban Tyson, Corey Bailer, el flipado de la informática, Raj Mandali, un verdadero prodigio del cálculo y media docena de chicos a los que Sloan y su banda se dedicaban a hostigar habitualmente._**

 _-Un equipo ganador… (Se burló Claris)_

 _Persi (J) puso los ojos. –Porque tener un equipo de grandulones a ti te ha ayudado mucho a ganar captura la bandera… (Hablo con sarcasmo)_

 _La hija de Ares bufó, pero no dijo nada._

 ** _En condiciones normales, habría tenido suficiente con la ayuda de Ty son, pues él solo ya valía por medio equipo, pero los visitantes eran casi tan altos y fuertes como él, al menos en apariencia, y había seis de ellos en el otro bando._**

 ** _Sloan volcó una cesta llena de pelotas en medio del gimnasio._**

 ** _-Miedo (Susurró Tyson) Huelen raro._**

 _-Si hubiese sabido lo que significaba… (Se lamentó Persi joven)_

 _-Ya paso hermana… (Tranquilizo Tyson con una sonrisa fácil)_

 ** _Yo lo miré. -¿Quién huele raro?_**

 ** _-Ellos (Tyson señaló a los nuevos amigos de Sloan) Huelen raro._**

 ** _Los visitantes hacían crujir los nudillos y nos miraban como si hubiera llegado la hora de la masacre. Volví a preguntarme de dónde habrían salido aquellos tipos. Tenía que ser de algún sitio donde alimentaran a sus alumnos con carne cruda y los apalearan con bates de béisbol._**

 _-No estabas tan equivocada… (Admitió Artemis pensando en voz alta)_

 ** _Entonces Sloan tocó el silbato del entrenador y empezó el partido. Su equipo se abalanzó hacia la línea central. En el mío, en cambio, Raj Mandali gritó algo en urdu que seguramente fue: « ¡Necesito mi orinal!» y echó a correr hacia la salida. Corey Bailer se alejó a rastras y trató de esconderse detrás de las colchonetas apoyadas contra la pared. Los demás hacían lo posible para no encogerse de miedo y convertirse en blancos seguros._**

 _-Eran una vergüenza… (Admitió Annabeth riendo)_

 _-Tú como lo sabes, sino estabas allí… ¿O si estabas? (Inquirió maliciosamente Leo con una ceja alzada)_

 _Annabeth se sonrojo. –No… Es decir… Cállate Leo… (Espeto avergonzada)_

 _Leo hiso un ademan de recibido exagerado para diversión de todos los presentes._

 ** _-Tyson (Dije) Vamos a…_**

 ** _Recibí un pelotazo en la barriga y caí sentada en medio del gimnasio._**

 _Hera, Sally y Hestia fruncieron el ceño. Annabeth, Artemis y los pequeños Jackson rieron._

 ** _Nuestros oponentes estallaron en carcajadas._**

 ** _Veía borroso._**

 _Ante esto las risas cesaron y una mirada de preocupación se instaló entre los integrantes de la familia Jackson._

 ** _Me sentía como si un gorila acabara de darme un masaje en la boca del estómago. No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lanzar una pelota con tanta potencia._**

 ** _-¡Agáchate Persi! (Gritó Tyson)_**

 ** _Rodé por el suelo justo cuando otra bola pasaba rozándome la oreja a la velocidad del sonido._**

 ** _¡Buuuuuum!_**

 ** _La pelota rebotó en la colchoneta de la pared y Corey Bailer soltó un aullido._**

 ** _-¡Eh! (Grité a los del equipo contrario) ¡Por poco matas a alguien!_**

 ** _Uno de los visitantes, el llamado Quebrantahuesos, me dirigió una sonrisa malvada. Lo había visto antes, pero ahora parecía todavía más descomunal, incluso más que Tyson. Los bíceps le abultaban bajo la camiseta._**

 _-Tú siempre mirando los músculos… (Regaño Jasón en broma)_

 _Las Persi´s pusieron los ojos. –Cállate Jessi… (Espeto Persi (M) divertida)_

 ** _-¡Esa es la intención, Persephone Jackson!_**

 ** _Bastó que dijera mi nombre de aquella manera para que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo. Nadie me llamaba Persephone, salvo los que conocían mi verdadera identidad._**

 ** _Amigos… o enemigos._**

 _-Y el señor D que no entra en ninguna de las categorías… (Admitió la azabache menor pensando en voz alta)_

 ** _¿Qué había dicho Tyson? «Huelen raro»_**

 ** _Monstruos._**

 _-Era hora amor… (Murmuro Artemis) Vamos a tener que entrenar esas habilidades de percepción y reconocimiento. (Advirtió)_

 _-Pero eso era en el principio ahora ya se… (Se quejaron al unísono)_

 _-Eso ya lo veremos… (Murmuro)_

 ** _Todos los que rodeaban a Matt Sloan estaban aumentando de tamaño. Ya no eran chicos, se habían convertido en gigantes de dos metros y medio con ojos de locura, dientes afilados y unos brazos peludos tatuados con serpientes, chicas bailando el hula hop y corazones de enamorado._**

 ** _Matt Sloan soltó la pelota._**

 ** _-¡Uau! ¡Ustedes no son de Detroit! ¿Quién…?_**

 ** _Los demás chicos de mi equipo empezaron a chillar y retroceder hacia la salida, pero el gigante Chupatuétanos lanzó una pelota con mortífera precisión._**

 ** _Pasó rozando a Raj Mandali, que ya estaba a punto de salir y dio de lleno en la puerta, cerrándola como por arte de magia. Raj y los otros empezaron a aporrearla desesperados, pero la puerta no se movía._**

 ** _-¡Déjenlos marchar! (Grité a los gigantes)_**

 ** _El llamado Quebrantahuesos me soltó un gruñido. En el bíceps tenía un tatuaje que rezaba: « Me gustan mis Ricuras»_**

 _-¿Qué con los tatuajes extraños? (Inquirió Hazel con escepticismo)_

 _Nadie tuvo una respuesta._

 ** _-¿Cómo? ¿Y dejar escapar unos bocados tan sabrosos? ¡No, hija del dios del mar! Nosotros los lestrigones no sólo estamos aquí para darte muerte. ¡Queremos nuestro almuerzo!_**

 ** _Hizo un gesto con la mano y apareció otro montón de pelotas en el centro del gimnasio. Pero aquéllas no eran de goma. Eran de bronce, del tamaño de una bala de cañón, y tenían agujeros que escupían fuego. Debían de estar al rojo vivo, pero los gigantes las agarraban con las manos como si nada._**

 _-Esto no es bueno… Persi no es resistente al fuego como yo… (Dijo Leo con verdadera preocupación)_

 _-Leo son bolas de bronce… (Dijo Piper con cautela) Ni tú resistencia al fuego te ayudaría contra esas… (Informo la hija de Afrodita)_

 _-Es mejor que corras entonces… (Mando el semidios de Hefesto a la hija de Poseidón)_

 _Persi (J) se encogió de hombros. –Veremos… (Murmuro)_

 ** _-¡Entrenador! (Grité)_**

 ** _Nunley levantó la vista adormilado, pero si llegó a ver algo fuera de lo normal en aquel partido de balón prisionero, no lo demostró. Ése es el problema de los mortales. Una fuerza mágica, la niebla, difumina ante sus ojos la verdadera apariencia de los monstruos y los dioses, de manera que tienden a ver solamente lo que son capaces de comprender._**

 _-No todos… (Se defendió RED)_

 _-Deja de tomar mis palabras como si fueran para ti… de nuevo… aun no te conocía Reich… (Contesto Persi (J) con un poco de irritación)_

 _-Y yo digo de nuevo… no eres divertida… (Espeto RED cruzando los brazos)_

 _-Lo que sea… (Murmuro la ojiverde)_

 ** _Quizá el entrenador vio a varios chicos de octavo aporreando, como de costumbre, a los más pequeños. Quizá los demás vieron a los gorilas de Sloan a punto de lanzar cócteles Molotov (tampoco habría sido la primera vez)._**

 _-Ya es suficiente… Definitivamente estoy advirtiéndote Sally de no mandarla a esa escuela… (Informo Poseidón a lo que Sally lo miro agradecida)_

 ** _En todo caso, seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta de que nos enfrentábamos con auténticos monstruos devoradores de hombres sedientos de sangre._**

 ** _-Hummm… sí (Murmuró entre dientes el entrenador) Jueguen limpio._**

 ** _Y volvió a concentrarse en su revista._**

 _-Mortales… (Mascullo Dionisio sin apartar la vista de la nueva revista que estaba leyendo)_

 ** _El gigante Devoracráneos lanzó una pelota. Yo me eché a un lado para esquivar aquel ardiente cometa que me pasó junto al hombro a toda velocidad._**

 ** _-¡Corey! (Chillé)_**

 ** _Tyson lo sacó de detrás de las colchonetas un segundo antes de que la bola estallara en ellas y las convirtiera en un montón de jirones humeantes._**

 ** _-¡Rápido! (Dije a mis compañeros) ¡Por la otra salida!_**

 _Claris se burló. –Si… no los van a dejar ir tan fácil…_

 ** _Echaron a correr hacia los vestuarios, pero Quebrantahuesos hizo otro gesto con la mano y también aquella puerta se cerró de golpe._**

 _La hija de Ares sonrió con suficiencia. –Los hijos de Ares desayunamos Lestrigones. (Se jacto)_

 _Los semidioses rodaron los ojos._

 ** _-Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que tú quedes eliminada (Rugió) Y no estarás eliminada hasta que te hayamos devorado._**

 ** _Rodé los ojos, pueden ser diferentes monstruos… pero siempre es la misma amenaza… Me arrojó su bola de fuego. Mis compañeros de equipo se dispersaron segundos antes de que el proyectil abriera un cráter en el suelo._**

 ** _Iba a echar mano de Contracorriente, que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba puestos los pantalones de deporte, que no tenían bolsillos. Contracorriente se había quedado en mis tejanos, en la taquilla del vestuario. Y la puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada a cal y canto._**

 ** _Me encontraba completamente indefensa._**

 _-Uf Persi es un pluma… podrías habértela guardado en el sujetador… (Espeto Annabeth)_

 _Persi (M) la miro como si estuviera loca. -¿Y correr el riesgo de rebanarme un seno? (Negó) No gracias…_

 _-Eres tan negativa… (Murmuro la rubia)_

 _-Solo trato de evitar tentar a la suerte… ella no siempre es mi amiga… (Informo la ojiverde con inocencia)_

 _-Lo que tú digas sesos de algas… (Mascullo)_

 ** _Maldije en griego antiguo._**

 ** _Otra bola de fuego vino hacia mí a la velocidad del rayo. Tyson me apartó de un empujón, pero la explosión me alcanzó y me lanzó por los aires. De repente, me encontré en el suelo del gimnasio, aturdida por el humo y con la camiseta llena de agujeros chisporroteantes. Al otro lado de la línea central, dos gigantes hambrientos me miraban desde lo alto._**

 ** _-¡Carne! (Bramaron) ¡Filete de heroína para almorzar!_**

 _-No creo que Persi sepa tan bueno… Annabeth dice que sus labios siempre son salados… (Pensó Piper en voz alta y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, al igual que Annabeth quien estaba siendo cuestionada por la mirada de ambas Persi´s)_

 _-¿Mis labios son salados? (Cuestiono Persi (M) con confusión y algo de tristeza)_

 _-De un delicioso salado… (Se apresuró a contestar la hija de Atenea enviándole una mirada de muerte a su mejor amiga, quien parecía verdaderamente apenada) amo el sabor de tus labios… quiero besarlos todo el tiempo… (Admitió)_

 _-Pero Piper dijo… (Comenzó Persi (J))_

 _-Piper no tiene idea de nada… jamás le dije que de una mala manera… (Dijo Annabeth con sinceridad) de verdad Persi… amo que tus labios sean salados… que tengas ese increíble aroma a brisa marina todo el tiempo… me encanta que si no podemos estar juntas solo necesito ir cerca del agua para sentirte conmigo… Yo te amo… (Se declaró)_

 _Las Persi´s sonrieron. La azabache menor se adelantó y atrajo a su novia en un beso lleno de vapor. –También te amo… (Susurro sobre sus labios)_

 _Annabeth se volvió a sentar en si asiento e ignoro las palabras de una Piper angustiada._

 _-Hablaremos después Mclean… (Mascullo)_

 ** _Los dos se dispusieron a rematarme._**

 ** _-¡Persi necesita ayuda! (Gritó Tyson y se interpuso entre nosotros de un salto, justo cuando me lanzaban sus bolas)_**

 ** _-¡Tyson! (Chillé. Pero ya era tarde)_**

 ** _Las bolas se estrellaron contra… No, él las atrapó al vuelo. El torpe de Tyson, el que volcaba el material de laboratorio y destrozaba las estructuras del parque infantil todos los días, se las había arreglado para atrapar aquellas dos bolas de metal al rojo vivo que volaban hacia él a un trillón de kilómetros por hora. Y no sólo eso, sino que se las lanzó de vuelta a sus atónitos propietarios._**

 ** _-¡Noooo! (Chillaron, pero las esferas de bronce les explotaban en el pecho)_**

 _-Eso es Ciclope… buen trabajo… (Felicito Ares quien había convocado un tazón de palomitas)_

 ** _Los gigantes se desintegraron en dos columnas de fuego gemelas: un signo inequívoco de que eran monstruos de verdad. Porque los monstruos no mueren, sólo se disipan en humo y polvo, lo cual ahorra un montón de problemas a los héroes, que no tienen que ponerse a limpiar después de una pelea._**

 _-Si… Porque eso es lo que más nos preocupa… no sobrevivir al encuentro… (Hablo Thalía con ironía)_

 _-Cállate cara de pino… (Mascullo Persi (J) sonrojada)_

 ** _-¡Mis hermanitos! (Gimió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal. Flexionó los músculos y sus tatuajes se contorsionaron) ¡Pagarás cara su destrucción!_**

 ** _-¡Tyson! (Grité) ¡Cuidado!_**

 ** _Otro cometa se precipitaba ya hacia nosotros y Tyson apenas tuvo tiempo de desviarlo de un golpe. Salió disparado como un cohete, pasó por encima de la cabeza del entrenador y aterrizó en las gradas provocando una tremenda explosión._**

 ** _¡BUUUUUUM!_**

 _Rugió Connor divertido por el leve salto que dieron sus amigos. –Amo las onomatopeyas… (Suspiro en sueños)_

 ** _Los chicos corrían en todas direcciones gritando y tratando de esquivar los cráteres, que aún humeaban y echaban chispas; otros aporreaban la puerta y pedían socorro. El propio Sloan estaba petrificado en mitad de la pista, mirando incrédulo aquellas bolas mortíferas que volaban a su alrededor._**

 _-Machos… (Murmuraron las cazadoras despectivamente)_

 ** _El entrenador Nunley seguía sin enterarse de nada. Dio unos golpecitos a sus audífonos, como si las explosiones le hubieran provocado alguna interferencia, pero continuó absorto en la revista._**

 ** _Todo el colegio debía de haber oído aquel estruendo. El director o tal vez la policía vendría en nuestra ayuda._**

 _-O ellos vendrán… Pero no creo que sea para ayudarte… en todo caso de alguna manera todo será tú culpa… (Informo Chris con diversión)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron… Los dioses hicieron una mueca de simpatía._

 ** _-¡La victoria será nuestra! (Rugió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal) ¡Nos vamos a dar un festín con tus huesos!_**

 _-¿Todo ese lio y es solo por sus huesos? ¿No eran caníbales como carne? (Pregunto Travis confundido)_

 _-Ellos se comen hasta los huesos… (Informo Atenea)_

 _Los semidioses se estremecieron. Incluso Artemis hiso una mueca por la falta de tacto de su hermana._

 ** _Quería decirle que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio aquel partido de balón prisionero, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo me disparó otra bola. Los otros tres gigantes siguieron su ejemplo._**

 ** _Sabía que estábamos perdidos. Tyson no podría desviar todas aquellas bolas a la vez. Además, debía de tener graves quemaduras en las manos desde que había detenido aquella primera volea._**

 _-Manos de Tyson están bien… (Informo el ciclope mostrando sus manos)_

 _-Me alegro Hermano…_

 ** _Y sin la ayuda de mi espada… pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea desesperada._**

 _-Aquí vamos de nuevo… (Suspiro Teseo recostándose en su asiento, esperando lo inevitable… otra posible muerte de su hermanita)_

 ** _Corrí en dirección a los vestuarios._**

 ** _-¡Salgan de ahí! (Alerté a mis compañeros) ¡Apártense de la puerta!_**

 ** _Las explosiones se sucedían a mi espalda. Tyson había bateado dos bolas, devolviéndoselas a sus propietarios para convertirlos en cenizas. Ya sólo quedaban en pie dos gigantes._**

 ** _Una tercera bola se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me obligué a aguardar unos segundos y me eché a un lado. La esfera ardiente derribó la puerta del vestuario._**

 _-¿Tienes ínsitos suicidas? (Jadeo Orión en estado de shock) ¿Me puede dar una ataque al corazón a pesar de que estoy muerto? (Pregunto a nadie en particular)_

 _Poseidón se encogió de hombros. –Yo soy inmortal y sin embargo creo que también va a darme uno… (Confeso el dios)_

 _-Exagerados… (Mascullo la ojiverde mayor)_

 ** _Ya me imaginaba que los gases acumulados en las taquillas de la mayoría de los alumnos bastaban para provocar una explosión. Así que tampoco me sorprendió que la bola llameante desencadenara un estallido monumental._**

 ** _¡BRAAAAAAAM!_**

 _-Uf Connor… (Se quejó Katie por haber sido sorprendida nuevamente)_

 _Connor le sonrió maliciosamente. –Lo siento cuñis… (Se disculpó no sonando lo siento en absoluto)_

 _Travis y Katie se sonrojaron y evitaron la mirada del otro._

 ** _La pared se vino abajo y las puertas de las taquillas, así como los calcetines, la ropa interior y otros artículos vergonzosos, llovieron sobre el gimnasio._**

 ** _Me volví justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tyson golpeaba en la cara a Devoracráneos._**

 ** _El gigante se desplomó._**

 ** _Pero el único que quedaba, Quebrantahuesos, se había reservado astutamente una bola a la espera de la ocasión propicia. Y la lanzó en el momento preciso que Tyson se volvía hacia él._**

 ** _-¡No! (Grite con pánico)_**

 _-Tío… (Chillaron los niños aferrándose a él)_

 _-Estoy bien… (Les informo con cariño)_

 ** _La bola le dio de lleno en el pecho. Impulsado por el impacto, Tyson cruzó la pista entera y fue a estrellarse contra la pared trasera, que se agrietó e incluso se desmoronó en parte, abriendo un agujero por el que se veía la calle Church. Yo no entendía cómo aún seguía vivo, pero él sólo parecía aturdido. La bola de bronce humeaba a sus pies. Tyson trató de recogerla, pero cayó atontado sobre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados._**

 ** _-¡Bueno! (Dijo Quebrantahuesos relamiéndose) Soy el único en pie. Voy a tener carne de sobra. Hasta para llevar una bolsita a mis Ricuras…_**

 ** _Recogió otra bola y apuntó a Tyson._**

 _Los mestizos y los dioses estaban al borde de su asiento, atentos a lo que sucedería a continuación._

 ** _-¡Espera! (Grité) ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!_**

 _-Siempre la heroína… (Mascullo Thalía con admiración)_

 ** _El gigante sonrió con crueldad._**

 ** _-¿Quieres morir tú primero princesa?_**

 _-Si como si fuera tan fácil… (Se jacto Nico) Hace falta más que un tonto lestrigón para matarla…_

 _Las Persi´s se sonrojaron._

 ** _Tenía que hacer algo. Contracorriente debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte…_**

 ** _Entonces divisé mis tejanos en un montón humeante de ropa, justo a los pies del gigante. Si conseguía llegar hasta ellos… Sabía que era inútil, pero decidí ir a la carga._**

 _-Uf imprudente… (Dijo Hera irritada)_

 _-Lo siento… (Se disculpó Persi (M))_

 ** _El gigante se echó a reír._**

 ** _-Se acerca mi almuerzo. (Levantó el brazo para lanzarme el proyectil y yo me preparé para morir)_**

 _-Wow que positiva… (Hablo Claris poniendo los ojos)_

 _-Es solo una estrategia… (Dijo Persi (J) segura) si creo que va a ir mal… me siento mejor cuando sale bien… o no me sorprendo cuando no lo hace… (Informo con suficiencia)_

 _Annabeth y Artemis se golpearon la frente con la palma. –Sesos de algas… (Murmuraron divertidas)_

 ** _De repente, el cuerpo del gigante se puso todo rígido y su expresión pasó del regodeo al asombro. En el punto exacto donde debía de tener el ombligo se le desgarró la camiseta y apareció algo parecido a un cuerno. No, un cuerno no: era la punta reluciente de una hoja de metal._**

 _Annabeth sonrió con suficiencia._

 ** _La bola se le cayó de la mano. El monstruo bajó la mirada y observó el cuchillo que le había traspasado desde la espalda._**

 ** _-Uf (Murmuró y estalló en una llameante nube verde)_**

 ** _De pie, entre el humo que se iba disipando, vi a mi amiga Annabeth. Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; llevaba al hombro una mochila andrajosa y la gorra de béisbol metida en un bolsillo. En la mano sostenía un cuchillo de bronce. Sus ojos grises brillaban dándole una mirada enloquecida, como si hubiera recorrido mil kilómetros perseguida por una manada de fantasmas._**

 _-Casi… (Murmuro) Me había topado con un perro del infierno… por eso llegue tan tarde… (Informo)_

 _-Ho fue por eso… yo pensé que era el captura la bandera de nuevo… ya sabes… "Iba a ayudarte pero lo tenías todo controlado" (Hablo Persi (J) en una mala imitación de su voz)_

 _Annabeth frunció el ceño y luego la ignoro._

 ** _Matt Sloan, que había permanecido mudo de asombro todo el tiempo, pareció recobrar por fin el juicio. Miró parpadeando a Annabeth, como si la recordase vagamente por la fotografía de mi cuaderno._**

 ** _-Ésta es la chica… La chica…_**

 ** _Annabeth lo tumbó de un puñetazo en la nariz._**

 ** _-Déjame en paz, amigo._**

 _Las cazadoras asintieron con aprobación a su acción._

 ** _El gimnasio estaba en llamas mientras los chavales seguían gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones. Oí el aullido de las sirenas y una voz confusa por megafonía. Por las ventanillas de las puertas de emergencia divisé al director, el señor Bonsái, que luchaba furiosamente con la cerradura rodeado por un montón de profesores agolpados a su espalda._**

 _-Creo que es hora de que se vallan… (Aconsejo Hestia con dulzura)_

 ** _-Annabeth… (Balbuceé aun en shock con su precedencia) ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?_**

 ** _-Prácticamente toda la mañana (Respondió mientras envainaba su cuchillo de bronce) He intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas sola._**

 ** _-La sombra que he visto esta mañana… (La cara me ardía) Ay, dioses. ¿Estabas mirando por la ventana de mi habitación?_**

 _-Annabeth… (Exclamo Hazel abanicándose la cara)_

 ** _-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! (Me espetó, aunque también ella parecía algo ruborizada) Simplemente no quería…_**

 ** _-¡Allí! (Gritó una mujer)_**

 ** _Las puertas se abrieron con un estallido y todos los adultos entraron de golpe._**

 ** _-Te espero fuera (Dijo Annabeth) Y a él también. (Señaló a Tyson, que seguía sentado con aire aturdido junto a la pared, y le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia) Será mejor que lo traigas._**

 ** _-¡Qué dices! (Me asombré) Y no lo mires así… (Le advertí con un borde frio, no iba a permitir que ella lo rebaje también)_**

 ** _Ella me miró sorprendida por un momento, pero rápidamente desvió el tema. -¡No hay tiempo! (Dijo) ¡Date prisa!_**

 _-Lo siento por cómo era en ese entonces Ty… (Se disculpó la rubia sinceramente)_

 _Tyson asintió sonriendo. –Está bien cuñada…_

 ** _Se puso su gorra de béisbol de los Yankees, un regalo mágico de su madre y se desvaneció en el acto._**

 ** _Con lo cual me quedé sola en medio del gimnasio en llamas, justamente cuando el director aparecía, escoltado por la mitad del profesorado y un par de policías._**

 ** _-¿Persi Jackson? (Dijo el señor Bonsái) ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?_**

 ** _Junto a la pared agujereada, Tyson soltó un quejido y se incorporó entre un montón de ladrillos carbonizados._**

 ** _-La cabeza duele._**

 ** _Matt Sloan se acercó también. Me miró con una expresión de terror._**

 ** _-¡Ha sido Persi, señor Bonsái! Ha incendiado el edificio entero. El entrenador Nunley se lo contará. Él lo ha visto todo._**

 _-Lo que dije… siempre es nuestra culpa… (Murmuro Chris)_

 _Los semidioses asintieron con cansancio, siempre era lo mismo._

 ** _El entrenador había seguido leyendo su revista todo el tiempo, pero para mi suerte, eligió aquel momento para levantar la vista, al oír que Sloan pronunciaba su nombre._**

 ** _-¿Eh? Hummm… sí._**

 ** _Los demás adultos se volvieron hacia mí. Sabía que nunca me creerían, incluso en caso de que pudiera contarles la verdad._**

 ** _Entonces saqué a Contracorriente de mis tejanos destrozados._**

 ** _-Vamos (Le dije a Tyson. Y salté a la calle por el agujero de la pared)_**

 _Connor frunció el ceño. –Acabo… (Murmuro)_

 _-¿Quién sigue? (Pidió Hera para agilizar el asunto y así poder leer la mayor cantidad de capítulos antes de la merienda)_

 _-Yo quiero abuela… (Levanto la mano Sophia con entusiasmo)_

 _Connor le paso el libro. – **Tomamos el taxi al eterno tormento**_ _ **…**_ _(Pronuncio mientras fruncía el ceño, pero solo se encogió de hombros)_


	3. no es una actualización

lo siento... no he actualizada en lo que parecen años... es mi primera vez en meses para agarrar un PC... ni bien pueda voy a actualizar...

besos Maca


	4. Tomamos una taxi al eterno tormento

_Connor frunció el ceño. -Acabo.. (Murmuro)_

 _-¿Quién sigue? (Pidió Hera para agilizar el asunto y así poder leer la mayor cantidad de capituló antes de la merienda)_

 _-Yo quiero abuela... (Levanto la mano Sophia con entusiasmo)_

 _Connor le paso el libro._

 _- **Tomamos el taxi al eterno tormento...** (Pronunció mientras fruncía el ceño, pero solo se encogió de hombros)_

 ** _LLAMAMOS AL TAXI DEL TORMENTO ETERNO_**

 _ **Annabeth nos estaba esperando en un callejón por la calle Church. Sacó a Tyson y a mí de la acera, justo cuando un camión de bomberos iba para la Prepa Meriwether.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde lo encontraste? (Preguntó ella, señalando a Tyson)**_

-¡Annabeth! (Exclamo Hestia con horror)

Annabeth se sonrojo. -Lo siento. (Susurro mirando a Tyson con timidez, él le sonrió con cariño)

 _ **Fruncí el ceño y la mire con dureza. Respire hondo para poder calmar mi temperamento que rápidamente iba en aumento.**_

 _ **Bien.. no me malinterpreten, en circunstancias diferentes, yo habría sido realmente feliz de verla, es decir, desde que finalizo el verano pasado y acordamos nuestra paz (A pesar de que nuestros padres se detestan) todo había ido realmente bien. Yo realmente había echado de menos a Annabeth, probablemente más de lo que consideraría normal.**_

 _-Awa.. (Arrullaron las diosas y semidiosas con ternura)_

 _-Yo sabia que siempre me amaste sesos de algas.. (Hablo Annabeth en voz alta)_

 _Las Persi´s se sonrojaron._

 _ **Por supuesto jamás se lo admitiría en voz alta, no necesita un ego más grande.**_

 _Continuo Sophia reteniendo su risa y mirando atentamente la reacción de su mamá. La rubia hija de Atenea se sonrojo y fulmino con la mira a su novia, mientras los semidioses reían histericamente, los peores siendo Leo y los gemelos._

 _ **Pero yo había sido atacada por los gigantes caníbales, Tyson había salvado mi vida tres o cuatro veces y todo lo que Annabeth podía hacer era actuar como si él fuera el problema.**_

 _ **Decir que estaba enojada, sería una subestación.**_

 _ **-Él es mi amigo. (Afirme con voz dura)**_

 _ **-¿Está sin hogar? (Inquirió mirándolo con disgusto)**_

 _-Dioses.. (Murmuro Annabeth con incredulidad) que perra.._

 _Nadie la contradijo y Sophia siguió leyendo para evitar el silencio incomodo._

 _ **-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? (Pregunte con rabia, luego note como Tyson retrocedía con miedo) Oye, el puede oírte sabes. ¿Podrías ser más amable y preguntarle?**_

 _ **Me miró sorprendida. -¿Él puede hablar? (Cuestiono con incredulidad)**_

 _ **-Hablo (Dijo Tyson) Tú eres bonita. (Admitió tímidamente)**_

 _ **-¡Ah, bruto! (Annabeth se apartó de él como si tuviera algo contagioso)**_

 _-No eres tú Ty... (Comenzó Piper y miro a Thalía con una sonrisa divertida)_

 _-Es tú genero.. (Bromeo Thalía)_

 _Los dioses y semidioses rieron. Annabeth le envió una sonrisa agradecida a sus mejores amigas._

 _ **Yo no podía creer que estaba siendo tan grosera. Tome las manos de Tyson y las examine, estaba segura de que deben de haber sido gravemente quemadas por esquivar balas ardiente, pero se veía bien (sucio y lleno de cicatrices, con uñas sucias el tamaño de las papas fritas) pero siempre se veían así.**_

 _ **-Tyson (Dije con incredulidad, ignorando a Annabeth "la grosera") Tus manos no están ni siquiera quemadas. (Me admire acariciando sus manos con dulzura)**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que no (Annabeth murmuró, mirando con el ceño fruncido a nuestras manos unidas)**_

 _Thalía fingió olfatear el aire. Piper capto lo que hacia y fingió mirarla preocupada._

 _-¿Qué sucede Thals? (Pregunto mirando atentamente a sus alrededores)_

 _-No se Pips.. Creo que huelo celos.. (Hablo olfateando a Annabeth y luego asintió) si son celos.. (Confirmo)_

 _Todos rieron en voz alta._

 _-Cállense.. (Les espeto una muy sonrojada Annabeth) Sigue Sophia... (Mandó)_

 _La adolescente rubia asintió con diversión._

 _ **-Me sorprende que la Laistrygonians haya tenido las agallas para atacarte con él alrededor. (Admitió casualmente)**_

 _ **Tyson parecía fascinado por el pelo rubio de Annabeth. Trató de tocarlo, pero ella le golpeó la mano.**_

 _ **-Annabeth (Hable entre dientes incrédula ante su comportamiento)**_ _ **¿De qué estás hablando? Laistry ¿qué? (Dije decidiendo centrarme en los monstruos)**_

 _ **-Laistrygonians. Los monstruos en el gimnasio. Son una raza de caníbales gigantes que viven en el extremo norte. Odiseo se encontró con ellos una vez, pero nunca he visto uno tan al sur como Nueva York antes. (Informo en su voz yo se más que tú)**_

 _-¡No tengo una voz así! (Exclamo Annabeth indignada)_

 _-Si lo haces.. (Protesto Persi (M)) Y la usas todo el tiempo. (Agrego) "Persi no puedes usar tus poderes para lavar los platos" o "Persi las espadas no sirven para pelar papas" (Imitó horriblemente)_

 _Artemisa, Annabeth, Sally, Hera y Hestia se palmearon la frente y gimieron con irritación._

 _-Sesos de algas... (Murmuraron al unisono)_

 _Las Persi´s se sonrojaron he hicieron un puchero._

 _ **-Laistry-ni siquiera puedo decir eso. ¿Qué le llaman en Inglés? (Pregunte con confusión)**_

 _ **Lo pensó por un momento. -Canadienses (Decidió)**_

 _-Hey! (Se quejo Franck) entonces fuiste vos.. (Pensó en voz alta)_

 _-Así le decimos. (Se defendió la rubia)_

 _Franck rodó los ojos._

 _ **-Ahora vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. (Mandó)**_

 _ **-La policía estará detrás de mí. (Le informe)**_

 _-¿Cuando no? (Cuestiono Jason divertido)_

 _-Cállate Jesse.. (Espeto Persi (M) fingiendo molestia)_

 _ **-Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas (Dijo con gravedad) ¿Has tenido los sueños?**_

 _ **Mis ojos se ampliaron. -Los sueños... ¿sobre Grover? (Pedí con preocupación)**_

 _ **Su rostro se puso pálido. -Grover? No, ¿qué hay con Grover? (Urgió con voz temblorosa)**_

Grover miro a sus mejores amigas con cariño.

 _ **Le dije mi sueño.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué estabas soñando?"**_

 _ **Sus ojos parecían de tormenta, al igual que su mente estaba corriendo millones de millas por hora.**_

 _ **-Campamento (Hablo al fin) Grandes problemas en el campo. (Completo con seriedad)**_

 _ **-Mi mamá estaba diciendo la misma cosa! Pero, ¿qué tipo de problemas? (Pregunte temiendo lo peor)**_

 _Los campistas oian atentamente la historia, incluso si la mayoria sabia de que se trataba, estaban muy metidos en el relato._

 _ **-No sé exactamente. Algo anda mal. Tenemos que llegar de inmediato. Monstruos me han estado siguiendo todo el camino desde Virginia, tratando de detenerme. ¿Han tenido ustedes una gran cantidad de ataques? (Cuestiono mirándome con preocupación)**_

 _ **Sacudí la cabeza. -No en todo el año... hasta hoy. (Informe tomando su mano y dándole un apretón reconfortante)**_

 _-Percabeth! (Chillaron Afrodita y sus hijas, incluida Piper para diversión de los 7)_

 _La hija del amor se sonrojo y oculto su cara en el cuello de su novio._

 _ **-¿Ninguno? ¿Pero cómo... (Sus ojos se dirigieron a Tyson) Oh.**_

 _ **"Uff.. no otra vez.." Pensé con cansancio.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quiere decir, 'oh'? (Pedí frunciendo el ceño)**_

 _ **Tyson levantó la mano como si estuviera todavía en la clase, le sonreí con cariño.**_

 _ **-Los canadienses en el gimnasio llamaron algo a Persi... Hija del Dios del Mar? (Informo con nerviosismo)**_

 _ **Annabeth y yo intercambiamos miradas.**_

 _ **Yo no sabía cómo podía explicar, pero pensé que Tyson merecía la verdad, después de que casi lo mataran.**_

 _ **-Grandote. (Comencé con cautela) ¿Has oído alguna vez las viejas historias sobre los dioses griegos? Como Zeus, Poseidón, Atenea.**_

 _ **"Sí. (Contesto Tyson con el entuiasmo de un niño con sobredosis de azúcar)**_

 _-Aha.. algo así como Leo. (Pensó Jason en voz alta)_

 _-No te metas conmigo Sparky.. (Advirtio el latino con falso regaño)_

 _Jason se sonrojo ante el apodo._

 _ **-Bueno... los dioses siguen con vida. Ellos siguen en torno a la civilización occidental, viven en los países más fuertes, así como ahora están en los Estados Unidos, ellos a veces tienen hijos con los mortales. Niños llamados mestizos. (Explique lo más simple que pude)**_

 _ **-Okey. (Dijo Tyson esperando a que yo llegue al punto)**_

 _ **-Ah... bueno.. veraz.. (Suspire) Annabeth y yo somos mestizas. (Confese) Somos como las heroínas... en entrenamiento. Y cada vez que los monstruos recogen nuestro olor, nos atacan. Eso es lo que los gigantes en el gimnasio son. Monstruos. (Revele com nerviosismo)**_

 _ **Tyson me miro sin parpadear y asintió totalmente concentrado en lo que le decía. -Okey. (Dijo esperando por algo más)**_

 _Los semidioses miraban entre las Persi`s y Tyson con diversión._

 _ **Me quedé mirándolo. No pareció sorprendido o confundido por lo que le estaba diciendo, lo que me sorprendió y me confundió. -Así que... me crees? (Cuestione con esperanza)**_

 _ **Tyson asintió. -Pero tú eres... la Hija del Dios del Mar?**_

 _ **-Sí. (Admití) Mi padre es Poseidón**_

 _ **Tyson frunció el ceño. Ahora parecía confundido. -Pero entonces...**_

 _ **Una sirena sonó. Un coche de policía corrió por nuestro callejón.**_

 _-LOS POLIS! CORRAN! (Gritaron los gemelos y Leo poniéndose de pie)_

 _Katie se puso de pie y les grito a los gemelos que dejaran de ser tan idiotas. Cuando Leo abria la boca para burlarse por haber sido regañados, un gran flash sego a los ocupantes del salon y dos voces gritaron..._

 _-VALDEZ!_

 _Leo se estremecio y abrio los ojos lentamente. Él habia reconocido una de las voces al instante y la otra le resultaba familiar, pero podia recordar de donde. Entonces sus ojos se adaptaron y pudo ver de nuevo y por el jedeo de sorpresa de Piper, no era él único. También le dio la seguridad de que no estaba viendo cosas y que efectivamente estan alli. Que ella estaba allí._

 _-¿Mamá? (Cuestiono con la voz agrietada)_

 _La mujer morena que estaba parcialmente cubierta de grasa asintió y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. -Mi León.. (Confirmó_ _Esperanz_ a _Valdez)_

 _Leo corrió a su madre y la abrazo con fuerza, murmurando cuanto la amaba y la extrañaba. Piper y Jason tenian grandes sonrisas y los ojos vidriosos, ellos sabian cuanto Leo necesitaba y añoraba a su madre. El resto los miraba con cariño y mantenian un respetuoso silencio ante el tan esperado reencuentro entre madre e hijo._

 _Calipso entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo y sabiamente se mantuvo a un lado esperando su momento con su novio._

 _Despues de unos 10 o 15 minutos de ese abrazo interminable, por fin se separaron, ambos con gran sonrisas en sus rostros. Leo por fin reconocio a su novia y tambien la abrazo y beso profundamente._

 _Cuando Esperanza recordo que la falta de tacto de su hijo fue su motor de entrada lo tomo de la oreja y comenzo a castigarlo y reprenderlo en un español rapido que no muchos pudieron entender pero que si les causaba mucha gracia por la interaccion._

 _-Bueno.. volvamos a la lectura.. (Mando Zeus aclarandoce la garganta)_

 _Sophia continuo._

 _ **-No tengo tiempo para esto. (Annabeth dijo ya exasperada) Vamos a hablar en el taxi.**_

 _ **-¿Un taxi todo el camino hasta el campamento? (Dije incredula) ¿Sabes cuánto dinero es eso?**_

 _ **-Confía en mí. (Pidio mirandome a los ojos)**_

 _ **Dudé por un segundo, no porque no confiera en ella, todo lo contrario en realidad, y**_ _ **o pondria mi vida en sus manos sin parpadear, pero ahora tenia que pensar en Ty tambien.**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa con Tyson? (Hable tomando la mano del grandote)**_

 _ **Annbeth miro nuestras manos con los ojos entrecerrados.**_

 _-Wow Anna-Banana... apestas a celos.. (Le susurro Thalia a la rubia con burla)_

 _La hija de Atenea se quedo quieta y no dio señales de reconocer a la otra semidiosa, un poco decepcionada de no obtener alguna reaccion de la rubia, la hija de Zeus estaba regresando a su posicion cuando un golpe en la boca del estomago la obligo a inclinarce con un jedeo. Annabeth fingiendo preocupcion se inclino y hablo junto a su oido._

 _-Fuck you Thals. (Mascullo la rubia frotando su espalda para continuar con el teatro)_

 _-¿Estas bien hija? (Cuestiono Zeus mirandola atentamente)_

 _-Genial. (Aseguro con sarcasmo y los dientes apretados)_

 _ **Me imaginaba acompañada de mi amigo gigante en el Campamento Mestizo. Si él se asustó en un patio regular con regulares agresores, ¿cómo iba a actuar en un campo de entrenamiento para los semidioses? Por otra parte, la policía estaría buscando por nosotros.**_

 _ ***No podemos salir y dejarlo* pensé. *Va a estar en problemas, también***_

 _ **-Sí. (Annabeth parecía sombría) Definitivamente necesitamos llevarlo (Miro a Tyson con frialdad) Ahora, vamos. (Mando tomando mi mano y jalandome)**_

 _ **No me gustó la forma en que dijo eso, como si Tyson fuera una enfermedad grande que teníamos que llevar al hospital, pero yo me deje arrastrar por el callejón. Juntos, los tres de nosotros a hurtadillas a través de las calles laterales del centro de la ciudad, mientras que una enorme columna de humo se elevaba detrás de nosotros, del gimnasio de la escuela.**_

 _-Por lo menos solo fue el gimnasio.. (Intento ver el lado positivo la diosa del hogar)_

 _Todos se encogieron de hombros._

 _ **-Aquí (Annabeth nos detuvo en la esquina de Thomas y Trimble. Ella se dio la vuelta y rebusco en su mochila.) Espero tener una más. (Mascullo entre dientes)**_

 _ **Se veía aún peor de lo que me había dado cuenta al principio.**_

 _-Siempre me haces sentir tan especial.. (Hablo Annabeth con sarcasmo)_

 _-Lo siento.. (Dijeron las azabaches sonrojandose)_

 _La hija de Atenea puso los ojos en blanco._

 _ **Su barbilla se cortó. Ramas y pasto se enredan en la cola de caballo, como si hubiera dormido varias noches a la intemperie.**_

 _-Eso es lo que hice.. (Susurro la ojigris)_

 _La Persi (J) que fue la que la oyo se inclino y la beso castamente. -Eres increible. (La elogio)_

 _ **Las barras en el ruedo de sus pantalones parecían sospechosamente a marcas de garras.**_

 _Asintio. -Perros del infierno. (Informo despreocupadamente)_

 _ **-¿Qué estás buscando? (Le pregunté intrigada)**_

 _ **A nuestro alrededor, las sirenas sonaron. Pensé que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran más policías, en busca de una delincuente juvenil gimnasio-bombardera. No cabe duda que Matt Sloan les había dado una** **declaración**. **Probablemente había torcido la historia en torno a que Tyson y yo éramos los caníbales sedientos de sangre.**_

 _-Los mas probable. (Admitio Chris)_

 _ **-He encontrado uno. Gracias a los dioses. (Annabeth sacó una moneda de oro que reconocí como una dracma, la moneda del Monte Olimpo. Tenía a Zeus estampado en un lado y el Empire State Building en el otro)**_

 _ **-Annabeth. (Comence con cautela) los taxistas de Nueva York no aceptaran eso. (Le recorde)**_

 _ **Ella me ignoro.**_

 _-¿Cuando ella no? (Pidio Nico con burla)_

 _-Callate. (Le espeto Annabeth con fingida molestia)_

 _ **-Stêthi (Gritó en griego antiguo) Ô harma diabolês!**_

 _ **Como de costumbre, en el momento en que hablaba en la lengua del Olimpo, de alguna manera lo entendía. Ella había dicho: parada, carro de Maldición.**_

 _ **Eso no ayudaba precisamente a que me sintiera muy emocionada por lo que su plan era.**_

-No seas cobarde Prissy... (Castigo Claris con voz dura)

-Lo que sea Clari.. (Contesto con falsa indiferencia)

 _ **Ella echó la moneda en la calle, pero en vez de caer en el asfalto, la dracma se hundió a través y desapareció.**_

 _Para consternacion de Jason y Leo, Piper parecia estar prestando demasiada atencion a las instrucciones. Se miraron y palidecieron ante las siguientes palabras de su novia y amiga._

 _-Es algo que podriamos probar alguna vez.. (Penso en voz alta)_

 _-No creo que sea buena idea.. (Nego Jason rapidamente y Leo asintio en acuerdo)_

 _Piper les fruncio el ceño. Persi (M) rio en voz alta. -Cobardes. (Les hablo en la mente)_

Los dos semidioses se sonrojaron con vegüenza.

 _ **Por un momento, no pasó nada.**_

 _Leo y Jason suspiraron. La ojiverde mayor nego y señalo el libro divertida._

 _ **Entonces, justo cuando la moneda había caído, el asfalto a oscuras. Se fundió en una piscina rectangular del tamaño de una plaza de aparcamiento-burbujeante líquido rojo como la sangre. Entonces apareció un coche desde el fango.**_

 _ **Fue un taxi, bien, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro taxi en Nueva York, no era amarillo. Era gris ahumado. Quiero decir que parecía que estaba tejida de humo, como si se pudiera caminar a través de él.**_

 _Los mejores amigos tragaron saliva y comenzaron a sudar ya que la hija de Afrodita parecia estar mas interezada de lo que pensaban y ahora le estaba pidiendo detalles a Annabeth._

 _ **Hubo palabras impresas en la puerta, algo como Gyár SSIRES, pero mi dislexia hizo difícil para mí, descifrar lo que decía.**_

 _ **La ventana de pasajeros bajó, y una anciana asomó la cabeza. Tenía una mata de pelo gris que cubria sus ojos, y habló de una manera extraña murmurando, como si acabara de darse una inyección de novocaína.**_

 _-Monstruo.. (Susurraron en voz alta los gemelos Stoll con finjida ansiedad, para divercion de sus compañeros)_

 _-Solo son las hermanas grises... inofensibas.. si no te metes con su dinero.. (Informo Atenea)_

 _ **-Pasaje? Pasaje?**_

 _ **-Tres al campamento mestizo. (Annabeth dijo. Abrió la puerta trasera de la cabina y nos hizo señas para entrar, como si todo esto fuera completamente normal)**_

-No seas cobarde.. (Se quejo Annabeth cansada)

-Esta en libro Annabeth.. eso ya paso.. no lo puedo cambiar y ya no soy asi.. (Se defendieron las azabaches)

 _ **-¡Ay! (La vieja gritó) No llevamos su especie!**_

 _ **Ella señaló con el dedo huesudo a Tyson.**_

 ** _¡¿Que carajo?! ¿Es este el dia mundial de insulta al huerfano? Cuando estaba a punto de abrir mi boca y decirle que se vaya a podar petunias al Olimpo, Annabeth me interrumpio._**

 _ **-Extra pago. (La rubia prometido) Tres dracma más a la llegada.**_

 _ **-Annabeth (Gruñi con rabia por lo que estaba haciendo)**_

 _ **Ella volvio a ignorarme.**_

 _ **-Hecho! (Gritó la mujer)**_

 _ **Annabeth sonrio con suficiencia y me hizo señas para entrar.**_ _ **A regañadientes me metí en la cabina, Tyson se apresuro tras mi y Annabeth se arrastró de último, aunque no parecia contenta con eso.**_

 _-Son hermanos Anni.. (Dijo Thalia harta de oir sobre los celos de su amiga)_

 _-No lo sabia Thalia.. y no me llames Anni.. (Gruño la rubia entre dientes)_

 _ **El interior también se llena de humo gris, pero se sentía lo suficientemente sólida. El asiento estaba roto y abultadas-no se diferenciaba de la mayoría de los taxis. No había pantalla de plexiglás que nos separa de la conductora vieja... Espera un minuto. No fue sólo una anciana. Hubo tres, todas hacinadas en el asiento delantero, cada uno con el pelo fibrosa que cubria sus ojos, las manos huesudas, y un vestido de color carbón cilicio.**_

 _ **El que conduce dijo. -Long Island! ¡Tarifa de metro! ¡Ajá! (Apretó el acelerador y mi cabeza se estrelló contra el respaldo)**_

 **Una voz pregrabada vino a través del altavoz. "** ** _Hola, este es Ganímedes, el copero de Zeus, cuando estoy fuera comprando vino para el Señor de los Cielos, siempre uso el cinturón de seguridad!_ "** _ **Miré hacia abajo y encontró una cadena grande y negra en lugar de un cinturón de seguridad. Decidí que no estaba tan desesperada... todavía.**_

 _-Persephone! La seguridad siempre primero.. (Regaño Hestia)_

 _-Pero.. (Intento Persi (J) pero la azabache mayor nego con la cabeza)_

 _-Tienes razon Nana.. lo recordaremos.. (Aseguro Persi (M))_

 _Hestia asintio satisfecha._

 _ **El taxi aceleró en la vuelta de la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris, sentada en el medio gritó, -¡Cuidado! Ve a la izquierda!**_

 _ **-Bueno, si me diera el ojo, Tempestad, pude haber visto eso! (La conductora se quejó)**_

 _Jason abrio los ojos como platos. -Espera un minuto ¿Dale el ojo? (Pregunto en panico)_

 _Sophia rio y cuando todos la miraron interrogantes, siguio leyendo._

 _ **"Espera un minuto.¿ Dale el ojo?" Grite con horror mentalmente.**_

 _Los semidioses rieron y Jason se sonrojo._

 _-Pensamos igual Jesse.. (Grito Persi (M) con divercion)_

 _El hijo de Jupiter nego con la cabeza furiosamente. -Ni lo digas. (Protesto)_

 _Las Persi's pusieron los ojos en blanco._

 _ **No tuve tiempo de hacer preguntas porque el conductor se desvió para evitar un camión de reparto de frente, pasó por encima de la acera con un golpe que agita mandíbula, y voló en el bloque siguiente.**_

 _ **-Avispa (La tercera mujer dijo al conductor) Dame la moneda de la muchacha! Quiero morderla.**_

 _ **-Tu mordiste la última vez, Ira! (Dijo La conductora, cuyo nombre debe haber sido Avispa) Es mi turno!**_

 _ **-No lo es! (Gritó la llamada Ira)**_

 _ **La del medio, Tempestad, gritó: -¡Luz roja!**_

 _ **-¡Frena! (Gr**_ _ **itó Ira)**_

 _-Wow.. mas que miedo dan risa.. (Hablo Katie riendo levemente)_

 _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

 _ **En cambio, Avispa piso el acelerador y subió a la acera, chillando en torno a otra esquina, y derribó una casilla de periódico. Ella dejo mi estómago en algún lugar en la calle Broome.**_

 _ **-Disculpe (Le dije con la voz temblorosa) Pero... ¿puedes ver?**_

 _ **-¡No! (Avispa gritó desde detrás de la rueda)**_

 _ **-¡No! (Tempestad gritó desde la mitad)**_

 _ **-¡Por supuesto! (Gritó Ira por la ventana de escopeta)**_

 _ **Miré a Annabeth. -¿Están ciegas? (Inquiri mirandola por ensima de Ty)**_

 _ **-No del todo (Annabeth dijo sin atreverse a mirarme) Tienen un ojo.**_

 _-Piper estas loca si crees que alguna vez me subiere a esa cosa.. (Informo Leo con voz firme)_

 _-Ya veremos.. (Contesto Piper con malicia)_

 _Jason solo palidecio._

 _ **-¿Un ojo? (Pregunte ahora si abrochandome la cadena)**_

 _ **-Sí. (Contesto agarrandoce del asiento en una curva demasiado rapida)**_

 _ **-¿Cada una? (Pedi con esperanza)**_

 _ **Nego cerrando los ojos. -No... un ojo en total. (Contesto sonando disculpa)**_

 _ **A mi lado, Tyson se quejó y se agarró del asiento. -No me siente tan bien.**_

 _ **-Oh, mierda. (Dije en panico, porque yo había visto a Tyson mareado en los paseos escolares y no era algo de lo que quisieras estar dentro de cincuenta pies) Aguanta, grandote. ¿Alguien tiene una bolsa de basura o algo así?**_

 _ **Las tres damas grises estaban demasiado ocupadas discutiendo como para prestarme atención. Miré a Annabeth, que se aferra por su vida, y le di una mirada de ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mi?**_

 _ **-Oye (Hablo a la defenciba) Taxi Hermanas Gray es la manera más rápida al campamento. (Informo)**_

 _ **-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo tomaste desde Virginia? (Pregunte entrecerrando los ojos)**_

 _ **-Eso es fuera de su área de servicio (Dijo, al igual que debería ser obvio) Sólo sirven en Nueva York y las comunidades circundantes.**_

 _-Umm eso no es de mucha ayuda.. (Penso Piper en voz alta) la mayoria de nuestras cruzadas son fuera de Nueva York._

 _El hijo de Hefesto y el hijo de Jupiter suspiraron alviados._

 _Los otros semidioses rodaron los ojos, existen cosas peores para enfrentar._

 _ **-Hemos tenido gente famosa en esta cabina! (Ira exclamó) Jasón ¿Te acuerdas de él?**_

 _-¿Yo? (Pregunto el rubio alarmado)_

 _ **-No me lo recuerdes! (Avispa lamentó) Y no teníamos un coche en ese entonces, tu murciélago viejo. Eso fue hace tres mil años!**_

 _Jason suspiro._

 _ **-Dame el diente! (Tempestad trató de agarrar a la boca de Avispa, pero Avispa le aplastó la mano)**_

 _ **-¿Tampoco hay dientes? (Pregunte algo divertida)**_

 _ **Annabeth rió, pero lo cubrio con la mano para no enfadar a las viejas.**_

 _Los presentes tambien rieron._

 _ **-Sólo si me da Ira el ojo!**_

 _ **-¡No! (Ira gritó) Lo tenías ayer!**_

 _ **-Pero estoy manejando, vieja!**_

 _ **-¡Excusas! dobla! Ese fue tu salida! (Castigo Ira)**_

 _ **Avispa se desvió duro en la calle Delancey, aplastándome entre Tyson y la puerta. Golpeo el gas y se disparó hacia el puente de Williamsburg a setenta millas por hora.**_

 _ **Las tres hermanas estaban peleando en serio ahora, bofetadas unas a otras como Tempestad trató de agarrar la cara de Avispa y Avispa trató de agarrar a Ira. Con su pelo al viento y sus bocas abiertas, gritando la una a la otra, me di cuenta de que ninguna de las hermanas tenían dientes a excepción de Avispa, que tenía un incisivo amarillo musgo. En lugar de ojos, sólo se había cerrado, párpados hundidos, a excepción de Ira, que tenía un ojo inyectado en sangre verde que miraba todo con avidez, como si no se cansaba de todo lo que veía.**_

 _ **Por último, Ira, que tenía la ventaja de la vista, logró dar un tirón a los dientes de la boca de su hermana Avispa. Avispa estaba tan molesta que se desvió hacia el borde del puente Williamsburg, gritando,**_

 _ **-amelo de vuelta!... amelo de vuelta!**_

 _Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante el tono que uso Sophia._

 _ **Tyson se quejó y se agarró el estómago.**_

 _ **-Uh, si alguien está interesado. (Dije) vamos a morir!**_

 _ **-No te preocupes (Annabeth me dijo, sonaba bastante preocupada) Las Hermanas Gray saben lo que están haciendo. Son realmente muy sabias.**_

 _ **Esto viene de la hija de Atenea, pero no era exactamente tranquilizador. Estábamos rozando el borde de un puente de ciento treinta metros sobre el East River.**_

 _ **-Sí, sabio! (Ira sonrió en el espejo retrovisor, mostrando su diente recién adquirido)**_

 _ **-Nosotras sabemos cosas!**_

 _-Claro que si... (Se quejo Chris)_

 _-Shhh.. (Lo cayo su novia)_

 _ **-Todas las calles de Manhattan! (Avispa jactó, todavía golpeando a su hermana) La capital de Nepal!**_

 _ **-La ubicación que buscas! (Tempestad agregó)**_

 _ **Inmediatamente sus hermanas la golpearon por ambos lados, gritando, -¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Ni siquiera a preguntado todavía!**_

 _ **-¿Qué? (Dije) ¿Qué lugar? Yo no busco ningún-**_

 _ **-¡Nada! (Tempestad grito) Tienes razón, princesa. No es nada!**_

 _ **"Uff... ¿Cual es la fijacion de todos por decirme princesa?"**_

 _ **-Dime. (Exigi)**_

 _ **-¡No! (Todas ellas gritaron)**_

 _ **-La última vez que dijimos, fue horrible! (Tempestad lloriqueo)**_

 _ **-El ojo fue tiró en un lago! (Ira de acordó)**_

 _ **-Años para encontrarlo de nuevo! (Avispa gimió) Y hablando de eso, dámelo de vuelta.**_

 _ **-¡No! (Gritó Ira)**_

 _ **-Ojo! (Avispa gritó) Dámelo!**_

 _ **Le pegó a su hermana Ira en la espalda. Hubo un pop enfermizo y algo salió volando de la cara de Ira. Ira a tientas, tratando de cogerlo, pero sólo logró lanzarlo con el dorso de la mano. El orbe verde viscoso navegó por encima del hombro, en el asiento trasero, y directamente en mi regazo.**_

 _ **Salté tan fuerte, que mi cabeza golpeo en el techo y el globo ocular se alejó.**_

-Ughh asco.. (Grito Drew un poco verde)

 _ **-No puedo ver! (Las tres hermanas gritaron)**_

 _ **-Dame el ojo! (Avispa lamentó)**_

 _ **-Dale el ojo! (Annabeth me gritó)**_

 _ **-Yo no lo tengo! (Exclame a la defensiva)**_

 _ **-Ahí, por tu pie (Annabeth señalo) No lo pises! Agárralo!**_

 _ **-No estoy recogiendo eso! (Informe sintiendome enferma)**_

 _ **El taxi se estrelló contra la baranda y se deslizó junto con un chirrido horrible. El coche entero se estremeció, echando humo gris como si estuviera a punto de disolver la tensión.**_

 _ **-¿Voy a vomitar! (Tyson advirtió)**_

 _ **-Annabeth. (Grite) Vamos deja a Tyson usar la mochila!**_

 _ **-¿Estás loca? Agarra el ojo. (Me ordeno)**_

 _ **Gruñi.**_

 _ **Avispa arrancó la rueda, y el taxi se desvió de la regleta. Nos precipitamos por el puente Brooklyn, va más rápido que cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Gray gritaron y se golpearon unas a otras y gritaron por su ojo.**_

 _ **Al final controle mis nervios. Me arranque un pedazo de mi teñida camiseta, que ya se estaba cayendo por todas las marcas de quemaduras, y lo utilice para recoger el ojo del piso.**_

 _ **-Bien princesa (Gritó Ira, como si de alguna manera supiera que yo tenía su ojo desaparecido) Dámelo de vuelta!**_

 _ **-No hasta que expliques (Declare) ¿De qué estaban hablando, el lugar que busco?**_

 _-Chantaje.. me gusta como piensas.. (Hablo Hermes sonando orgulloso)_

 _ **-No hay tiempo! (Tempestad exclamó) Acelera!**_

 _ **Miré por la ventana. Efectivamente, los árboles y los coches y barrios enteros eran ahora, en una mancha gris. Ya estábamos fuera de Brooklyn, Andando por el centro de Long Island.**_

 _ **-Persi (Annabeth advirtió) no pueden encontrar nuestro destino sin el ojo. Tenemos que seguir acelerando hasta que nos rompamos en mil pedazos.**_

 _ **-Primero tienes que decirme. (Afirme) O abriré la ventana y lanzare el ojo hacia el tráfico. (Amenace)**_

 _ **-¡No! (Las Hermanas Gray lamentaron) Es demasiado peligroso!**_

 _ **-Estoy rodando por la ventana. (Informe extendiendo la mano)**_

 _-Wow Persi.. ¿No pensabas tirarle el ojo? ¿Verdad? (Hazel cuestiono mirandola seriamente)_

 _-Por supuesto que no.. (Asuguro Persi (J))_

 _Hazel le sonrio orgullosa._

 _ **-¡Espera! (Las Hermanas Gray gritaron) 30, 31, 75, 12!**_

 _Los semidioses fruncieron el ceño._

 _ **Los soltaron como si fuera un mariscal diciendo una jugada.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieren decir? (Pregunte confundida) Eso no tiene sentido!**_

 _ **-30, 31, 75, 12! (Ira repitio) Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Ahora nos dan el ojo! Casi estamos en el campamento!**_

 _ **Estábamos fuera de la carretera actual, que penetra rápidamente en el campo del norte de Long Island. Pude ver la colina Half-Blood delante de nosotros, con su gigantesco árbol de pino en la cresta, el árbol de Thalía, que contenía la fuerza de vida de una heroína caída.**_

 _ **-Persi! (Annabeth dijo con más urgencia) Dales el ojo ahora! (Ordeno)**_

 _ **Decidí no discutir. Tiré el ojo en el regazo de Avispa.**_

 _ **La vieja lo cogió, la empujó en su cuenca de los ojos como si se pusiera un lente de contacto, y parpadeó. -Whoa!**_

 _ **Ella pisó el freno. El taxi giró cuatro o cinco veces en una nube de humo y se detuvo a su fin en medio de la carretera de la granja en la base de la colina Half-Blood.**_

 _-Hasta que llegaron.. les tomo edades.. (Hablo Will)_

 _Annabeth le saco la lengua._

 _ **Tyson soltó un eructo enorme. -Mejor ahora. (Infomo felismente)**_

 _ **-Muy bien. (Le dije a las Hermanas Gray) Ahora, dime qué significan esos números. (Exigi)**_

 _ **-No hay tiempo! (Annabeth abrió la puerta) Tenemos que salir ahora.**_

 _ **Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, cuando mire a la colina de Half- Blood y entendí.**_

 _ **En la cresta de la colina había un grupo de campistas.**_

 _ **Y estaban bajo ataque...** Eso es todo.. (Informo Sophia con un suspiro)_

 _-Esta bien.. ¿Creen que deberiamos merendar o quieren leer un capitulo mas? (Inquirio Hera a los semidioses)_

 _-Merienda.. (Hablaron al unisono)_

 _-Bien.. preparemos las mesas aqui.. no vale la pena trasladarnos hasta Hestia.. (Informo)_

 _Con eso dicho Hermes y Hestia prepararon todo._

 **Gracias a Daniyyel por la observación sobre el nombre de la mamá de Leo.. Ya esta corregido. 👍😁**

 **Próximo cap cerca... ❤❤**


	5. Tyson juega con fuego

**_Dios! No puedo creer que me tomo tanto tiempo regresar. Ni siquiera estoy segura cuanto tiempo fue y honestamente no quiero saber.. Jaja.. Pero estoy de nuevo y si todo sale bien terminaré este libro!_**

 ** _Bien retomemos en donde lo dejamos._**

 ** _ANTERIORMENTE EN PERSI JACKSON Y EL MAR DE LOS MONSTRUOS.._**

 _ **Y estaban bajo ataque...** Eso es todo.. (Informo Sophia con un suspiro)_

 _-Esta bien.. ¿Creen que deberiamos merendar o quieren leer un capitulo mas? (Inquirio Hera a los semidioses)_

 _-Merienda.. (Hablaron al unísono)_

 _-Bien.. preparemos las mesas aquí.. no vale la pena trasladarnos hasta Hestia.. (Informo)_

 _Con eso dicho Hermes y Hestia prepararon todo._

 _AHORA.._

 _**TYSON JUEGA CON FUEGO..**_

 _Leo y Esperanza tomaron el descanso como una oportunidad para un tiempo de unión y se escabulleron al jardín de Hera para la privacidad._

 _Piper y Jasón observaron la felicidad de su amigo y agradecieron a las destino por haber hecho posible este reencuentro._

 _(Nada realmente trascendental sucede así que saltemos hasta la lectura)_

 _Cuando ya todos estaban listos para continuar con la lectura Leo y su madre regresaron, ambos con los ojos rojos haciendo obvio que su charla fue bastante emocional, pero también grandes sonrisas adornaban sus labios para demostrar lo felices que estaban de estar juntos._

 _Sonriendo Persi (M) pregunto. -Leo? Porque no lees el siguiente?_

 _Mirándola como si estuviera loca el semidiós latino estaba a punto de rechazar, pero Esperanza adivinando esto lo alentó._

 _-Vamos mi León! Me gustaría escucharte. (Pidió sonriendo)_

 _Leo hizo un puchero pero acepto, jamás podría negarle nada a su hermosa madre._

 _Tomando asiento entre Calipso y su madre, el hijo de Hefesto comenzó._

 _ **-Tyson juega con fuego.**. Mmm creo que entiendo porque querías que lo leyera. (Pensó en voz alta divertido)_

 _ **En cuestión de mitología, hay una cosa que odio aún más que los tríos de viejas damas**._

 _-Mmm los nombres difíciles de pronunciar? (Cuestiono Thalia, hija de Zeus)_

 ** _*¿Dime que no escribiste eso?*(Cuestiono a la escritora una furiosa Thalia)_**

 ** _-Es mi libro.. Puedo decir lo que quiera ..Thalia hija de Zeus!_**

 ** _*Uff eres insoportable*_**

 ** _-Ya déjame en paz.. No ves que tengo que terminar el capítulo.._**

 ** _*Claro.. ahora muy apurada no? Nos tuviste años olvidados!*_**

 ** _-Uff ya Thalia! Le diré a Persi que estás siendo mala conmigo!_**

 ** _*(Me mira nerviosa) No es necesario.. Ya continúa con tu libro pues*_**

 ** _RETROSEDAMOS HASTA ANTES DE LA INTERRUPCIÓN.._**

 _-Mmm los nombres difíciles de pronunciar? (Cuestiono Thalia..)_

 _Persi (J ) solo rodó los ojos divertida._

 _-Eso también.. Pero no me refería a eso en ese momento cara de piña. (Informo Persi (M) divertida)_

 ** _Esos serían los toros._**

 _ **El verano anterior había combatido con el Minotauro en la cima de la colina Mestiza. Pero lo que vi allá arriba esta vez era peor; había dos toros, y no unos toros cualquiera, sino de bronce y del tamaño de elefantes. Y por si eso ya no fuera suficiente, echaban fuego por la boca.** _

_-Toros de Cólquide.. (Susurro Hefesto con cariño)_

 _Nadie lo oyó todos estaba pendientes de la lectura._

 ** _En cuanto nos bajamos, las Hermanas Grises salieron a toda velocidad en dirección a Nueva York, donde la vida debía de ser más tranquila. Ni siquiera aguardaron a recibir los tres dracmas de propina. Solo se limitaron a dejarnos a un lado del camino._**

 ** _Entonces allí estábamos: Annabeth, con su mochila y su cuchillo por todo equipaje, y Tyson y yo, todavía con la ropa de gimnasia chamuscada._**

 ** _-Oh, dioses! (Dijo Annabeth observando la batalla que rugía con furia en la colina)_**

 ** _Lo que más me inquietaba no eran los toros en sí mismos, ni los diez héroes con armadura completa tratando de salvar sus traseros chapados en bronce. Lo que me preocupaba era que los toros corrían por toda la colina, incluso por el otro lado del pino._**

 _Los que venían del futuro anterior al segundo libro jadearon con consternación ante eso.. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿El pino no los protegía? Se sintieron abrumados por la tristeza y preocupación._

 ** _Aquello no era posible. Los límites mágicos del campamento impedían que los monstruos pasasen más allá del árbol de Thalia. Sin embargo, los toros metálicos lo hacían sin problemas._**

 _Thalia frunció el ceño. Era raro oír todo esto, se sentía como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona.. Y tal vez lo eran.. La Thalia de ese pino no tiene nada que ver con la Thalia que es una cazadora. Asintiendo para si misma lo decidió, ella y ese pino no tenían nada que ver.. Siempre estaría agradecida por todo el tiempo que el árbol la mantuvo con esa media vida.. Pero ya no se aferraría a ese pasado._

 ** _Uno de los héroes gritó. -¡Patrulla de frontera, a mí! (Era la voz de una chica: una voz bronca que me resultó conocida)_**

 ** _"¿Patrulla de frontera?" Pensé. "En el campamento no había ninguna patrulla de frontera."_**

 ** _-Es Claris (Hablo Annabeth ya corriendo colina arriba) Vamos, tenemos que ayudarla. (Urgió)_**

 ** _Normalmente, correr en socorro de Claris no habría ocupado un lugar muy destacado en mi lista de prioridades._**

 _-Persi! (Grito Hestia horrorizada)_

 _Las Persis's abrieron los ojos como platos. -Es una broma Nana.. (Explico apresuradamente la ojiverde mayor) Con Ri Ris nos tratamos así todo el tiempo._

 _Hestia la miro con desconfianza pero igual lo dejo pasar._

 _Leo continuó.._

 ** _Era una de las peores abusonas de todo el campamento. Cuando nos conocimos trato de introducir mi cabeza en un váter. Además, era hija de Ares, y yo había tenido un grave encontronazo con su padre el verano anterior, de manera que ahora el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos me odiaban._**

 _-No te creas tan importante princesa.. Seguro hasta ya me había olvidado de ti. (Informo el Dios de la guerra con arrogancia)_

 _Ares había regresado a su toga griega roja normal. La apuesta echa con Apolo, cumplida cuando finalizaron el primer libro, para decepción de los dioses y semidioses que se divertían viéndolo humillado._

 ** _Aun así, estaba metida en un aprieto. Los guerreros que iban con ella se habían dispersado y corrían aterrorizados ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían empezado a arder. Uno de los héroes gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculo con el penacho de su casco en llamas, como un fogoso mohawk. La armadura de la propia Claris estaba muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado incrustado inútilmente en la articulación del hombro de un toro metálico._**

 ** _Destapé mi bolígrafo y con un temblor empezó a crecer y a hacerse más pesado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuve la espada de bronce Contracorriente en mis manos._**

 ** _-Tyson, quédate aquí. No quiero que corras más riesgos. (Ordene mientras corría tras Annabeth)_**

 ** _-¡No! (Espeto Annabeth deteniéndose abruptamente) Lo necesitamos._**

 ** _Yo la miré molesta. -Es un mortal. Tuvo suerte con las bolas de fuego, pero no lo voy a poner en peligro si puedo evitarlo._**

 _-Uh se activó el proteccionismo Jackson. (Susurraron los hijos e hijas de la azabache)_

 ** _-Persi! ¿Sabes quiénes son ésos de ahí arriba? Son los toros de Cólquide, obra del mismísimo Hefesto; no podemos combatir con ellos sin el Filtro Solar FPS Cincuenta Mil de Medea, o acabaremos carbonizados._**

 _-FP que?! (Se interrumpió Leo totalmente confundido)_

 _-Sigue leyendo Valdez.. (Mando Annabeth divertida)_

 ** _-¿Qué cosa... de Medea? (Pregunte sin tener la menor idea de a lo que se refería)_**

 ** _Annabeth hurgó en su mochila y soltó una maldición. -Tenía un frasco de esencia de coco tropical en la mesilla de noche de mi casa. Sabia que debería haberlo traído. (Se lamento)_**

 ** _Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pues sólo lograba quedar todavía más desconcertada._**

 _-Sesos de algas.. (Murmuro la hija de Atenea rodando los ojos)_

 ** _-Mira, no sé de que estás hablando, pero no voy a permitir que Tyson acabe chamuscado. (Informe no dispuesta a seguir su plan)_**

 ** _-Persi..._**

 ** _La interrumpí._**

 ** _-Tyson, mantente alejado. (Mande mirando a Ty con seriedad, luego alcé mi espada) - Vamos allá._**

 ** _Él intentó protestar, pero yo ya estaba corriendo colina arriba, hacia Claris, que ordenaba a gritos a su patrulla que se colocara en formación de falange; era una buena idea._**

 _-Por supuesto que lo era Prissy.. Era mi idea después de todo.. (Se jactó Claris)_

 _-Claro Ri Ris.. (Acepto Persi (M) reteniendo la sonrisa de diversión)_

 _La hija de Ares asintió satisfecha._

 _**Los pocos que la escuchaban se alinearon hombro con hombro y juntaron sus escudos. Formaron un cerco de bronce erizado de lanzas que asomaban por encima como pinchos de puercoespín. Por desgracia, Claris sólo había conseguido reunir a seis campistas; los otros cuatro seguían corriendo con el casco en llamas.**_

 _-Idiotas.. (Murmuro la hija de la guerra) Arruinan mi estrategia.._

 _Chris que fue el único que la oyó la abrazó. -Igual sigue siendo una gran estrategia amor.. (Le susurró alentadoramente)_

 _Claris sonrió._

 ** _Annabeth se apresuró a ayudarlos. Retó a uno de los toros para que la embistiera y luego se volvió invisible, lo cual dejó al monstruo completamente confundido. El otro corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Claris. Yo estaba aún a mitad de la cuesta, no lo bastante cerca como para echar una mano. Además ella ni siquiera me había visto._**

 _-¿Por qué debería? Como vez.. tenía asuntos más urgentes.. (Informo indignada la castaña)_

 _-Claro lo siento.. Tonta de mi.. (Dijo Persi (J) con sarcasmo)_

 _Leo río. -Ya te dije hoy que amo tu sarcasmo? Porque de verdad lo amo.._

 _-Es bueno ver que alguien reconoce mi genialidad.. ( Suspiro feliz la azabache siguiéndole el juego)_

 _-Soy tu fan! (Exclamo el duende latino formando un corazón con sus manos)_

 _Persi río. -Eres increíble Leo.. ( Le dijo con cariño)_

 _**El toro corría a una velocidad mortífera pese a su enorme tamaño; su pellejo de metal resplandecía al sol. Tenía rubíes del tamaño de un puño en lugar de ojos y cuernos de plata pulida, y cuando abría las bisagras de su boca exhalaba una abrasadora columna de llamas.**_

 _Todos los semidioses hicieron una mueca. Los que estuvieron en esa lucha se estremecieron al recordar las quemaduras que ese monstruo les dejó._

 ** _-¡Mantenga la formación! (Ordenó Claris a sus guerreros)_**

 ** _La mire impresionada. De Claris podían decirse muchas cosas, pero no que no fuera valiente. Era una chica más bien grandullona, con los ojos crueles de su padre y parecía haber nacido para llevar la armadura griega de combate. Aun así, yo no veía como se las iba a arreglar para resistir la embestida de aquel toro. Por si fuera poco, el otro toro se cansó de buscar a Annabeth y, girando sobre sí, se situó a espaldas de Claris, dispuesto a embestirla por la retaguardia._**

 _-Ouch! (Exclamaron los hermanos Stoll mientras se ponían de pie y sobaban sus traseros)_

 _-Tontos (murmuro Katie divertida)_

 _Los dioses y semidioses rieron ante sus travesuras._

 ** _-¡Detrás de ti! (Chillé) ¡Cuidado!_**

 ** _No debería haber dicho nada, porque lo único que conseguí fue sobresaltarla._**

 _Claris puso los ojos en blanco.. "Típico de Persi" pensó con diversión._

 ** _El toro n.° 1 se estrelló contra su escudo y la falange se rompió; Claris salió despedida hacia atrás y aterrizó en una franja de terreno quemada y todavía llena de brasas. Después de tumbarla, el toro bombardeó a los demás héroes con su aliento ardiente y fundió sus escudos, dejándolos sin protección. Ellos arrojaron sus armas y echaron a correr, mientras el toro n.° 2 se dirigía hacia Claris para lliquidarla._**

 _-Como si fueras a dejar que eso pasara.. (Hablo Nico conociendo a su prima)_

 _Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con el hijo de Hades._

 ** _Me lancé de un salto y la sujeté por las correas de su armadura. Conseguí arrastrarla y sacarla de en medio, justo cuando el n° 2 pasaba como un tren de carga. Le di un mandoble con Contracorriente y le hice un gran corte en el flanco, pero el monstruo se limitó a chirriar y crujir, y no se detuvo. No me había tocado, aunque percibí el calor de su pellejo metálico; con aquella temperatura corporal habría derretido un helado más deprisa que un microondas._**

 _-¿Por qué tus comparaciones siempre son tan raras? (Inquirió Hazel con verdadera curiosidad)_

 _-No lo sé.. Solo se me ocurren.. (Contesto Persi (J) encogiéndose de hombros)_

 ** _-¡Suéltame! (Claris me espetó tratando de sacar mi mano de su armadura) ¡Maldita seas, Persi! (Me grito iracunda)_**

 _ **La mire sorprendida y la dejé en un montículo junto al pino y me volví para hacer frente a los toros**. _

_-Wow.. (Mascullo Leo releyendo en voz baja la reacción de Claris)_

 _Por su parte Claris estaba roja de vergüenza._

 _-Continua Leo.. (Pidió Persi (M) con dulzura)_

 ** _Ahora estábamos en la parte superior de la colina y desde allí se podía ver el valle del Campamento Mestizo: las cabañas, los campos de entrenamiento, la Casa Grande; todo aquello corría peligro si nos vencían los toros. Annabeth ordenó a los demás héroes que se dispersaran y mantuvieran distraídos a aquellos monstruos. El n° 1 dibujo un amplio círculo para venir hacia mí. Mientras cruzaba la cima de la colina, donde los límites mágicos deberían haberlo detenido, redujo un poco la velocidad, como si estuviera luchando con un fuerte viento; pero enseguida lo atravesó y continuó acercándose al galope. El toro n° 2 se volvió también para envestirme; chisporroteaba y arrojaba fuego por el corte que le había hecho en el flanco. Yo no sabía si podía sentir dolor, pero sus ojos de rubí parecían mirarme furiosos, como si se tratara ya de una cuestión personal._**

 _-Si siente dolor.. (Informo Hefesto) Dolor.. Odio.. Incluso pueden llegar a sentir afecto.._

 _Todos lo miraron impresionados, al Dios se le tiñeron las mejillas de oro.._

 _-Continua hijo.. (Pidió)_

 _ **No podía combatir con los dos toros al mismo tiempo, tenía que tumbar primero al n° 2 y cortarle la cabeza antes de que el n° 1 me emvistiera otra vez. Sentía los brazos cansados y me di cuenta de que hacía mucho que no me ejercitaba en el manejo de Contracorriente y había perdido mucha práctica. Me disponía a atacar cuando el toro n.° 2 me lanzó una llamarada; rodé hacia un lado mientras el aire se convertía en una oleada de puro calor y me arrebataba el oxígeno de los pulmones.** _

_-El fuego evapora el agua que para nosotros es como el oxigeno.. (Explico Teseo)_

 _-Ho.. Eso tiene sentido.. (Pensó Persi (M) en voz alta)_

 ** _Tropecé con algo, tal vez una raíz, y sentí dolor en el tobillo; aun así, me las arreglé para lanzar un mandoble con la espada y le corté un trozo del hocico._**

 _-Dioses! Eres increíble! (Exclamo Luke T totalmente impresionado por la destreza de su madre a esa edad)_

 _Persi (M) río y le besó la frente.._

 ** _El monstruo se alejó al galope, enloquecido y ofuscado, pero antes de que pudiese regodearme demasiado, noté que me costaba incorporarme. Lo intenté otra vez y me falló la pierna izquierda; tenía un esguince en el tobillo, o quizá estuviera roto._**

 _-Un poco néctar y estarás como nueva, no dramatices.. (Hablo Thalia despreocupadamente)_

 _-Claro Thals.._

 ** _El toro n° 1 arremetió directamente hacia mí, y no había modo de apartarse de su camino, ni siquiera a rastras. Estaba jodida._**

 _-Ese lenguaje Persephone! (Exclamaron sus madres y Nana)_

 _-Ya no? No tiene que hacer un drama por todo.. A lo largo de los libros seguro diré o haré cosas que no les parezcan.. Pero son cosas que ya hice.. O voy a hacer.. En todo caso no puedo cambiarlo y deben de aceptarlo.. (Hablo Persi (M) ya un poco cansada de que la regañen)_

 _Sally, Hera y Hestia se sonrojaron o en el caso de las diosas sus mejillas se tiñeron de oro._

 _Leo continuó._

 ** _-¡Tyson ayúdala! (Gritó Annabeth. No muy lejos, cerca ya de la cima)_**

 ** _Tyson gimió. -¡No puedo... pasar!_**

 ** _-¡Yo, Annabeth Chase, te autorizo a entrar en el Campamento Mestizo!_**

 _-Es así de fácil? (Cuestiono Jasón ante la ridiculez de tener un acceso tan fácil al campamento)_

 _Los semidioses griegos asintieron._

 _Quiron y los dioses parecieron avergonzados por lo débil que era su red de seguridad._

 _**Un trueno pareció sacudir la colina y de repente, apareció Tyson como propulsado por un cañón.**_

 ** _-¡Persi necesita ayuda! (Gritó con verdadera preocupacion)_**

 _-Por supuesto.. Preocupado por hermana! (Dijo el semi-ciclope como si fuera la más obvio del mundo)_

 _-Hermano.. (Murmuro Persi mirándolo con adoración)_

 ** _Ty se interpuso entre el toro y yo justo cuando el monstruo desataba una lluvia de fuego de proporciones nucleares._**

 ** _-¡Tyson! (Grite con angustia)_**

 ** _La explosión se arremolinó a su alrededor como un tornado rojo. Sólo se veía la silueta oscura de su cuerpo, y tuve la horrible certeza de que mi amigo acababa de convertirse en un montón de ceniza. Pero cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Tyson seguía en pie, completamente ileso; ni siquiera sus ropas andrajosas se habían chamuscado. El toro debía de estar tan sorprendido como yo, porque antes de que pudiese soltar una segunda ráfaga, Tyson cerró los puños y empezó a darle golpes en el hocico._**

 ** _-¡Vaca mala! (Reto al animal como si fuera una mascota desobediente)_**

 _ **Sus puños abrieron un cráter en el cráneo de bronce y dos pequeñas columnas de fuego empezaron a salirle por las orejas. Tyson lo golpeó otra vez y el bronce se arrugó bajo su puño como si fuese chapa de aluminio. Ahora la cabeza del toro parecía una marioneta vuelta del revés como un guante**. _

_Los semidioses miraron a Tyson con un nuevo respeto._

 ** _-¡Abajo! (Gritaba Tyson)_**

 ** _El toro se tambaleó y se derrumbó por fin sobre el lomo; sus patas se agitaron en el aire débilmente y su cabeza abollada empezó a humear. Mire a Tyson con la boca abierta, completamente impresionada y un poco divertida por toda la escena._**

 ** _Annabeth se me acercó corriendo para ver cómo estaba._**

 _-Por supuesto.. (Se burló Piper de su mejor amiga)_

 _-Sabes que te haré pagar por todo esto cuando llegue el momento de leer algo sobre ti y Jasón.. Verdad? (La cuestiono Annabeth dulcemente)_

 _Piper palideció._

 ** _Yo notaba el tobillo como lleno de ácido, pero ella me dio de beber un poco de néctar olímpico de su cantimplora y enseguida volví a sentirme mejor._**

 ** _En el aire se esparcía un olor a chamusquina que procedía de mí misma, según descubrí luego: se me había quemado el vello de los brazos._**

 _-Al menos no perdí todo mi cabello como Jonas el hijo de Apolo.. El pobre no salió de su cabaña en todo un mes y cuando salió siempre llevaba un gorro.. (Explico Persi (J) con simpatía)_

 _Will hizo una mueca al recordar lo mal que la pasó su medio hermano._

 ** _-¿Y el otro toro? (Pregunté)_**

 ** _Ella señaló hacia el pie de la colina. Claris se había ocupado de la Vaca Mala n.° 2._**

 _-Vaca mala.. (Murmuro Teseo P que estaba en el regazo de Artemisa)_

 ** _Le había atravesado la pata trasera con una lanza de bronce celestial. Ahora, con el hocico medio destrozado y un corte enorme en el flanco, intentaba moverse a cámara lenta y caminaba en círculo como un caballito de carrusel. Claris se quitó el casco y vino a nuestro encuentro. Un mechón de su grasiento pelo castaño humeaba todavía, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta._**

 _-Nop.. Venir a reprocharnos era más importante.. No Ri Ris? (Cuestiono Persi con diversión)_

 _Claris la ignoro._

 ** _-¡Lo has estropeado todo! (Me gritó) ¡Lo tenía perfectamente controlado!_**

 _-Pues no parecía así.. (Hablo Thalia frunciendo el ceño) De hecho parecía que les estaban dando una paliza._

 _La hija de Ares la miro, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar de nuevo al frente. Sabia que tenían razón, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrar lo arrepentida que estaba por su actitud._

 _-Cara de piña déjala tranquila. (Pidió Persi al ver la incomodidad de Claris)_

 _-Lo que sea.. (Murmuro la ojiazul)_

 _-Gracias.. (Artículo Claris al encontrarse con la mirada de la azabache)_

 _La azabache solo asintió.._

 ** _Me quedé demasiado estupefacta para poder responder._**

 ** _Annabeth le soltó entre dientes. -Yo también me alegro de verte, Claris._**

 ** _-¡Arggg! (Gruñó) ¡No vuelvas a intentar salvarme nunca más! (Me espetó golpeando mi pecho)_**

 ** _-Claris ( Se interpuso Annabeth con la mirada molesta) Tienes varios heridos. (Le recordó)_**

 ** _Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad; incluso ella se preocupaba por los soldados bajo su mando._**

 ** _-Vuelvo enseguida (Masculló, y echó a caminar penosamente para evaluar los daños)_**

 ** _Suspire y miré a Tyson. -No estás muerto. (Dije pensando en voz alta)_**

 ** _Tyson bajó la mirada, como avergonzado. Me golpe mentalmente por ser tan brusca._**

 ** _-Lo siento. Quería ayudar. Te he desobedecido. (Hablo sonando afligido)_**

 ** _-Es culpa mía (Mascullo Annabeth) No tenía alternativa, debía dejar que Tyson cruzara la línea para salvarte, si no, habrías acabado muerta._**

 _-Ni una palabra McClean. (Advirtió la rubia a la hija de Afrodita)_

 _Está hizo un puchero pero hizo caso a la advertencia._

 ** _-¿Dejarle cruzar la línea? (Pregunté) Pero…_**

 ** _-Persi. (Dijo ella) has observado a Tyson de cerca? Quiero decir, su cara; olvídate de la niebla y míralo de verdad._**

 ** _La mire confundida. La niebla hace que los humanos vean solamente lo que su cerebro es capaz de procesar, y yo sabía que también podía confundir a los semidioses, pero aun así… Miré a Tyson a la cara; no era fácil. Siempre me había costado mirarlo directamente, aunque nunca había entendido muy bien por qué. Creía que era porque siempre tenía mantequilla de cacahuete entre sus dientes retorcidos._**

 _Al oír eso Tyson tocó sus dientes. -Tengo mantequilla? (Le pregunto a Ella en voz baja)_

 _Ella negó divertida y luego lo besó._

 ** _Me obligué a concentrarme en su enorme narizota bulbosa y luego, un poco más arriba, en sus ojos. No, no en sus ojos. En su ojo. Un enorme ojo marrón en mitad de la frente, con espesas pestañas y grandes lagrimones deslizándose por ambas mejillas._**

 ** _-Ty... son (Tartamudeé en shock) Eres un..._**

 ** _-Un cíclope Confirmó Annabeth fríamente) Casi un bebé, por su aspecto. Probablemente por esa razón no podía traspasar la línea mágica con tanta facilidad como los toros. Tyson es uno de los huérfanos sin techo._**

 ** _A pesar de mi shock aún me enojaba la actitud de Annabeth hacia mi amigo. -Primero que nada.. ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como una perra con él? Salvo mi vida Annabeth.. Varias veces.._**

 ** _Annabeth frunció el ceño._**

 ** _-Segundo.. ¿De los que?_**

 ** _Annabeth puso mala cara, pero de igual manera me contestó. -Están en casi todas las grandes ciudades (Su voz goteaba repugnancia) Son... errores, Persi. Hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses; bueno, de un dios en particular, la mayor parte de las veces… Y no siempre salen bien. Nadie los quiere y acaban abandonados; enloquecen poco a poco en las calles. No sé como te habrás encontrado con éste, pero es evidente que le caes bien. Debemos llevarlo ante Quirón para que él decida qué hacer._**

 _-Dioses hasta yo me estoy odiando.. (Exclamo Annabeth horrorizada)_

 ** _-Por lo visto es imposible hablar contigo en lo que a Tyson se refiere.. (Espete con amargura) Vamos Tyson.. Vamos a buscar a Quiron._**

 ** _-Persi espera! (Pidió tomándome del codo) No sabes lo que se de ellos.. Si supieras.._**

 ** _-Entonces dime.. (Pedí)_**

 ** _Ella negó con la cabeza. -No puedo.. No ahora.. (Dijo con la voz temblorosa) Te lo diré.. Necesito tiempo.._**

 ** _Cerré los ojos y respire lentamente._**

 ** _-Que con el fuego... ¿Por qué..?_**

 ** _-Es un cíclope. (Se apresuró a contestarme e hizo una pausa, como si estuviese recordando algo desagradable, suspire) Y los cíclopes trabajan en las fraguas de los dioses; son inmunes al fuego. Eso es lo que intentaba explicarte._**

 ** _Yo estaba completamente impactada. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta?_**

 _-Como nos dimos cuenta en el primer libro la niebla te afecta mucho más que al resto por alguna razón.. (Explico Hera)_

 _-Otra cosa que me hace diferente.. (Murmuró la hija de Poseidón)_

 _-Eso no es malo Miniyo.. Ser diferente no te hace rara.. Te hace única.. Nos hace únicas.. (Explico la azabache mayor)_

 _-Claro.. Eleven su ego aún más.. (Mascullo Thalia poniendo los ojos en blanco)_

 _Las Persi's le mostraron la lengua.._

 ** _Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La ladera de la colina seguía ardiendo y los heridos requerían atención. Y aún había dos toros de bronce escacharrados de los que había que deshacerse y que, mucho me temía, no cabrían en nuestros contenedores de reciclaje._**

 _Todos rieron al oír las ocurrencias de Persi._

 _**Claris regresó y se limpió el hollín de la frente.**_

 ** _-Jackson, si puedes sostenerte, ponte de pie. Tenemos que llevar los heridos a la Casa Grande e informar a Tántalo de lo ocurrido._**

 _-Por los dioses dale un respiro a la pobre.. (Exclamó Hermes con fingida indignación)_

 _Todos lo ignoraron. El Dios se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero._

 ** _-¿Tántalo? (Inquirí confundida)_**

 ** _-El director de actividades (Aclaró Claris con impaciencia)_**

 ** _Fruncí el ceño. -El director de actividades es Quirón. Ademas, ¿dónde está Argos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería estar aquí. (Cuestione buscando a mi amigo de mil ojos)_**

 ** _Claris hizo una mueca como si hubiera probado algo desagradable. -Argos fue despedido. Estuvieron demasiado tiempo fuera, ustedes dos. Las cosas han cambiado._**

 ** _Me sentí destrozada.. Argos despedido? Por que?_**

 _En la sala Hera se sentía de la misma manera y busco a Quiron por una explicación. El centauro sabiendo que no debía decir nada, solo agacho la mirada._

 ** _-Pero Argos no.. Y Quirón. Él lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos; no puede haberse ido así, sin más. ¿Qué ha pasado? (Cuestione comenzando a entrar en pánico)_**

 ** _-Pues... que ha pasado? Eso ha pasado. (Me espetó, señalando el árbol de Thalia)_**

 ** _Todos los campistas conocían la historia de aquel árbol. Tres años atrás, Grover, Annabeth y otros dos semidioses llamados Thalia y Luke habían llegado al Campamento Mestizo perseguidos por un auténtico ejército de monstruos. Cuando los acorralaron finalmente en la cima de la colina, Thalia, una hija de Zeus, había decidido hacerles frente allí mismo para dar tiempo a que sus amigos se pusieran a salvo. Su padre, Zeus, al ver que iba a morir, se apiadó de ella y la convirtió en un pino. Su espíritu había reforzado los límites mágicos del campamento, protegiéndolo contra los monstruos, y el pino había permanecido allí desde entonces, lleno de salud y vigor. Pero ahora sus agujas se habían vuelto amarillas; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de bala de donde rezumaba savia verde._**

 ** _Me quedé sin aliento. Fue como si un puñal de hielo me atravesara el pecho. El árbol de Thalia se estaba muriendo, ahora comprendía por qué se hallaba en peligro el campamento: las fronteras mágicas habían empezado a fallar porque alguien lo había envenenado._**

 ** _Al ver el estado del árbol sentí como si alguien estuviera matando a Thalia de nuevo.. Y eso me enfureció._**

 _-Eso es todo.. (Murmuro Leo)_

 _-Awa.. Siempre me amaste.. Verdad? (Cuestiono Thalia tirándose sobre Persi (J) dramáticamente, tratando así de eliminar el ambiente pesado que había descendido sobre la sala)_

 _Y funcionó.. Todos comenzaron a reír por la payasadas de los primos._

 _-Cállate cara de piña.. (Hablo la ojiverde sonrojada y tratando de quitarse a su prima de encima)_

 _-Me amas jefa alga.. Admitelooo! (Grito tratando de poner más peso sobre Persi)_

 _-Jamás.. Ahora muévete que quiero leer.. (Se quejó la azabache logrando quitarla de encima)_

 _-No eres divertida.. (Reprocho la pelinegra haciendo una mueca)_

 _-Tu tampoco.. Ahora déjame leer.. **Me asignaron un nuevo compañero de cabaña..**_ _um suena interesante.._

 _ESO ES TODO POR AHORA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.. Y NO SE SI ALGUIEN ESTUVO ESPERANDO ACTUALIZACION DE LA HISTORIA O NO.. PERO SI LO ESTUVIERON, PROMETO COMPROMETERME Y TERMINAR AL MENOS ESTE LIBRO. 😊😘_


End file.
